Dark Empathy
by Heartfilia92003
Summary: Lucy finally earned her dream job, and that's working at Fairy Tail Corporation. But as her job is transferred and she turns out to be the Boss, Natsu Dragneel's assistant, she signs a contract that leads her into trouble. But can she overcome those obstacles after she finds out the truth about her boss and family? All rights go to Hiro Mashima! :)
1. Pinkie

Dark Empathy

 _Chapter 1| Pinkie_

 ** _~Lucy's P.O.V.~_**

It's a good ass day to be in Magnolia. I've been waiting to go to that library near my new job, but I decide to go later on. I walk towards my job just like a normal person, but then again, what is normal? As I walk through the streets of Magnolia, I could make out everyone's facial expressions. But hey, is it really my fault they feel that way? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, these people probably recognize me from my old modeling job which is so done after what occurred three years ago.

I walk towards Fairy Tail Corporations, my new job. After all the hard work I've done back in college, it finally paid off! Now I'm working in the most successful company in all of Fiore. I smile softly and finally reach the entrance of the huge building. I can see it now, Lucy Heartfilia, new CEO of Fairy Tail Corporations! I walk through the doors and I feel nervous already. I have butterflies inside of my stomach and they're just flapping there. I gulp nervously and walk towards the center desk.

I see a woman with brown wavy hair that has unbelievably split ends. She looks bored but then again, she is working from the front desk. I clear my throat as I walk towards the front desk. "Um, hi I'm here to start my first day."

The woman gave me a smile and she spoke with an annoying voice, "Oh are you the new assistant for our CEO?"

Oh shit, her voice is even more annoying than I thought, she sounds more like a duck. I nod at her question, "Yep, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the new assistant of the CEO."

She simply nods and makes a phone call. "Sir, Lucy Heartfilia is present . . . Yes of course sir."

I hope this chick wins a small amount of money because at this rate she works like a snail.

"Sting said that he wants you on floor 59 and to be there in fifteen minutes." She says as her voice got even more annoying.

I nod and I dismiss myself from her and walk straight and find the elevators. I push the up button and one elevator opens up and reveals a pink haired man. WAIT? PINK HAIR?! This man must be dying his hair or something! I shrug and walk inside the elevator and he walks out. Good.

I quickly push the close the door button because I just want to ride the elevator alone, but then I see the man rushing back. FUCK! I push the button even more, but, I was too late. He already came running in.

I observe his appearance. Pink haired male, with green eyes that was an emerald color, tanned skin, sharp jaw, and his hair grabs my attention again. His hair is pink. It was all spiky and it pointed at different directions but it looked pretty cool, I'll give him that. Then I look down, he was wearing a black suit and tie and some black leather shoes. Interesting. He turned towards me and he caught me starring.

Shit! I quickly look away and press floor 59 and the doors close.

Then I hear him clear his throat and he looks over at me. I don't look at him, I just stay looking forward, but he begins to speak, "You must be the new worker, right?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" I managed to say. Something about him is off, like if something is missing. His voice was pretty darn cute . . . WAIT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!

"I'm the boss of Fairy Tail Corporations, I'm suppose to know where, who, when, or what is going to work here." He says with a small amount of attitude.

"As you can clearly see, I'm not a thing." I retort. Pfft . . . this guy must be conceded.

He smiles and laughs, "I see that. The name's Natsu Dragneel. You?"

I flinch, what's up with this guy? I wave at him innocently, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." That's all he said. Ba-Jesus he really is formal.

We're barely on floor 23. Can this old piece of shit go any faster?!

"You're working for Sting, right?" He questions. Finally! He spoke!

"Yeah, he finally accepted my resume." I reply nervously.

"I warn you not, Sting is a very impatient man and he won't tolerate with childish behavior." He warns me.

"Hah! What is he gonna do punish me with a spray bottle?" I joke around, but he wasn't kidding.

"How old are you?" He asks with a serious face.

"I'm 20 years old, why?" I ask him but he remains quiet.

"I should transfer you as my assistant. You're too young for him." He says rubbing his chin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Sting is 32, would you rather work for a porn star or a 23 year old that's the boss and pays ya double amount?" Natsu questions. Double the amount? Should I take it?

"Um, okay I'll transfer." I finally say after two minutes.

Natsu took out his iPhone 8 and called a number that says 'Juvia'. I hear him speak on the phone, "Hey Juvia, it's Natsu. Switch the assistant jobs for me please? Sting could have Yukino, I'll keep Lucy Heartfilia as my assistant . . . Yeah thanks." He put his iPhone 8 away and he smiles. "Looks like you're my new assistant."

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Sir!" I gleamed at the sudden good news. Now I can finally afford to buy that new phone I want! Well I mean having the iPhone 6s isn't bad but still, I want the 8!

Natsu chuckles a bit and says, "Would ya look at that? We finally made it to the fifty-ninth floor. C'mon, I'll show ya around." Natsu gripped my wrist and we walk out of the elevator. We turn left and then I see everyone greet him and eyed me. Am I that bad looking? I mean, I'm a blond woman with chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. I have all my curves and I'm skinny with a huge chest.

I look at my appearance, I look pretty professional. I'm wearing a white collared shirt with buttons and a black pencil skirt and some black heels. It's not like the skirt is high either, it's one inch above my knees and then my legs are revealed. My collared shirt is just a short sleeve shirt and all the buttons are buttoned. I shrug and just continue to follow Natsu.

We reach a black colored door that was near a bunch of desks where people are chatting, talking, or eating. Natsu opens the door, and lets me in first. My jaw drops, WHAT AN AMAZING VIEW! I run to the windows and it shows a beautiful view of the city. I could see buildings with signs and when I look down I could see the busy streets filled with people, busses, cars, and so much more. I look back at the office and it's huge! Natsu's desk was near the windows, and there's picture frames placed on the black wooden colored desk. His black leather chair was right there and sitting on the desk was a cup of coffee and some chocolate cake.

I walk towards his desk and place my hand softly on the wood. I see piles of papers placed on each corner of the desk and the pictures were odd looking. There's four frames placed on his desk. One frame was decorated with blue stones and the picture showed Natsu with a blue cat. The cat has big brown eyes with happiness filled with them. He had blue colored fur and his belly was white. I wonder how Natsu found a cat like that, maybe he dyed the cat's fur. I smile softly and came across an odd one. It's a picture of Natsu with an old short man. He was short and he had few strands of hair on each side of his head. He also had a mustache but it was pretty hairy for a bald guy.

The third frame had a red dragon decorated on the frame and the picture shows Natsu with a black haired male, but he's a bit taller than him. That black haired man was all shirtless and he had a goofy face, Natsu did too. The last frame has a piece cut off. It was a picture of a man that looked a bit like Natsu but he just had brown eyes instead of green. The man in the photo was handsome but then again, it might be his father.

I pay my attention back to how the room is arranged, and start to walk towards a couch that's by the door. There's two bookshelves, one by Natsu's desk and the other next to the couch. I wanted to see what kinds of books he reads, but that's for another time. I look down at the floor and see that the floor is a white and black checkerboard-tiled floor and there were carpets placed at some certain places. There's also plants placed by the windows, but who knows, they're probably fake.

I hear Natsu clearing his throat and made his way to his desk. I walk towards the three chairs in front of his desk, and sit on one carefully. I gulp nervously and he begins to speak, "Now that you had your tour around my office, it's time to start our business. I need your signatures for the following documents." Natsu grabs a black pen and places it in front of me along with three papers for me to sign. I grab the pen and wait for him to speak. "One document explains that You will follow the rules and that you will do what I tell you to do as long as you work for me. How long are you planning to work here? I need an exact date because I'm going to need an assistant who is useful and is guaranteed to stay with Fairy Tail Corporation."

I think for a minute, and I answer. "Maybe two years sir, it depends on my position in the future."

"I see. Then I'll put it for one year and we'll see how it goes. You are guaranteed to work as my assistant for a whole year and you cannot refrain from your position unless I tell you to." He says with a serious tone.

I nod in agreement. "How about the other documents?"

Natsu stands up from his chair and looks out the window, "I did my research on you Ms. Heartfilia and I know your parents own the Heartfilia Konzern. So, the second document says that you will not share ANY information about this company. I do not want to find out that my assistant is sharing private intel with her parents' company."

Holy shit, he actually searched me up. Why? Why would I want to speak to them after all these years? I manage to speak with a smile, "No need to worry about that sir. I broke connection with my parents when I was seventeen so there's no need to worry."

He eyes me and nods, "I hope not. Anywho, the third document just lists your duties and errands you'll do as you work for me. I hope you won't let me down Ms. Heartfilia. This job is not just a regular job but it's a huge pain in the ass for anyone who applies. I care about my assistant and I trust them, so please do not lose it."

"I won't sir." I promise and sign each document where I'm supposed to.

Natsu collects the documents and assures that I've signed on the right places. He smiles and pulls the first drawer of his desk then places his papers in a binder. He sits down on his chair and he puts the binder away back where it belongs.

I fidget my weight and wait for him to speak, but he doesn't. So I speak instead, "What's my first job, sir?"

I see a small smirk appear on his face, "There are things in my car that's set for your new office. I want you to fetch your things and you will set up in the office right next to mine. Here are the keys." He tosses me his car keys and he waves me off. I nod and stand up then walk out of his office. Something tells me that Natsu lived a dark past.

A/N: Alright, new and improved thanks to my new editor. Hope you enjoyed. We'll update once a week. As for my other story, I decided to take it down and well, I'll just remake it after this fanfic is done. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks!

~Lucy Heartfilia92003 (Author) and Flameo999 (Editor)


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

 _(Lucy's POV)_

I walk towards the parking lot, and it hits me. I forgot to ask Natsu what type of car he owns. I throw my hand on my forehead, making it have contact with a loud slap. _I can't believe I forgot_. I examine his car keys and see the type of car he owns. It was a blue oval shaped brand with three stars decorated in the middle of the blue colored oval. I remember now, he has a Subaru. _I wonder if he has the same car as I do?!_ I walk towards the rows of parked cars and I press the unlock button and I hear a car make noise. I jog forward, hoping I wouldn't fall with these heels on and I found his car. _HOLY SHIT! HE HAS THE SAME CAR AS ME?!_ Well, not really. My car is black and his is blue. I examine his Subaru and I walk around it, just to be sure it's the same model as mine. It's a Subaru WRX STI Impreza and it's the 2015 model! This guy has the same car, just that his is the base color and mine is black. _That's a huge coincidence._

I smile and walk to the Subaru's trunk, locking my fingers against the button hidden under the trunk's door. I push the door of the trunk upwards and I gaze at a box of office materials. Now's my chance to see what types of stuff he has in his car. _Should I?_ I look around my surroundings and see that there's no one coming or leaving the garage parking lot. I grab the box and removed it out of the trunk and placed it on the floor. I reach for the trunk's door and push it downwards, closing it. I walk towards the driver's door and open it. I look around quickly one last time and I sit on the driver's seat. I leave the door open and I sit there. I look at his compartments but there's nothing unusual. I go on my knees and and my knees are placed on the driver seat as I stretch towards the passenger's seat. I put my hands under the seat and I feel files of paper. _This feels wrong._ He trusts me, and I'm here looking through his stuff. That shows how low I am. I sigh in defeat and I make sure nothing is out of place. I climb off the driver's seat and lock his car.

I kneel down and grab the box of materials and place his keys inside the box. I walk towards the building and make my way back into his office. As I reach in front of Natsu's office, I'm about to open the door until I hear screams coming from Natsu.

"What the hell? You really think I'm going to believe that? I'm not stupid!" He inquires. I wonder who he is speaking to. I place my ear on the door and hear his conversation.

"There's no way in hell that I'm signing her over . . . For the last time, no! . . . Alright, I'll see what I can do." I hear Natsu sigh and I hear him whisper a bit, "Lucy . . ."

 _Lucy_? My heart drops into my stomach in great shock. My legs were shaking a bit and I just stood there staring at the door. Why did he say my name? Was that conversation about me? Someone approaches me and he asks, "Aren't you going to enter Mr. Dragneel's office?"

I snap out of my thoughts and lick my lips nervously. I reply to the man's question, "Huh? Oh yeah. I was just . . . thinking."

The man nods and he walks away. I open the black wooden office door, and I find Natsu filling papers out with a hand over his forehead. I clear my throat loudly and Natsu looks over towards me, making me feel nervous. I manage to speak, "Um, I got the box. Where do I station my area?"

Natsu looks at me and he smiles a toothy grin. What made him so happy all of a sudden? He stands and walks towards me and grabs the box from my hands, brushing his fingertips with mine. He makes a "C'mon" move with his neck, and I nod. I observe his appearance, he wasn't wearing his suit's jacket. He starts to walk and I follow him. I see that he's just wearing a white dress shirt that has sleeves rolled all the way up to his elbows. He's still wearing his black dress pants though. He walks to the side of his office where he opens a door and reveals an office that has a station desk ready. I look at the size of it. It's like half of Natsu's office. I smile in amazement and look towards Natsu.

I smile and walk towards the desk—my desk. I stroke my fingertips against my desk that has a computer stationed. I look towards Natsu and I smile, "Thank you so much Mr. Dragneel! I absolutely love it."

The man with pink hair grins and sets the box down on my desk. "You're welcome Ms. Heartfilia. I'm just giving you the best station to work since you'll be working here for one year. Oh and if you're wondering why there's two doors in your office—one door leads to my office and the other door leads you to everyone's working spot, which is all the desks in front of my office."

I nod remembering what he said and keeping it in my head. I snap my fingers remembering something, making Natsu arch an eyebrow. "I forgot to hand over your keys. You have a very intriguing car, Mr. Dragneel. I have the same one for myself but my car is black."

The man chuckles softly, "Thank you Ms. Heartfilia. But I hope you enjoyed your tour in my car, too."

My eyes widen at what he just said. He saw me sneaking into his car? Oh no, I'm totally fired. "I'm so sorry! I know it was wrong of me, but I was just seeing what type of person you are! I didn't mean any harm at all. I didn't steal anything—I was just curious about you. I'm so sorry, and I understand if you want to—"

"Hey, calm down Lucy. It's fine, you were just curious, besides all my assistants have done the same and they usually get the bad idea of me. But, I understand. If you wanted to get to know me, Ms. Heartfilia, there are many ways of getting to know me. You could've just asked." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"I know, but still, I feel guilty." I answer with some regret. I do regret going through Natsu's personal items, but I don't know how to make it up.

The man thrusts his head to my direction and bursts, "Wait, did you mention me firing you? Why would I do such a thing? I'm not Sting that fires his assistant after not getting what he wants from them."

I arch my eyebrow, what did he mean by that? I dig my thoughts behind my head and ask Natsu. "Why do you compare yourself from Sting so much?"

Natsu sighs deeply, "I just—I guess you can say that I'm just irritated that he's still here. I'm not a very cooperative person when it comes to Sting. He's just—just promise me you'll stay away, please?"

I arch an eyebrow at Natsu's request. "I'm sorry for questioning, but what's so important of me avoiding Sting?"

Natsu's grin dissolved into a frown. "That is for personal purposes only Ms. Heartfilia. Please forgive me, but even you have secrets that are yet to be revealed."

I flinch at his comment. What did he mean by that? "S-Secrets?"

The pink haired male in front of me begins to speak but his phone began to ring. He answers his phone and his frown suddenly replaced with a smile. "Alright, Juvia, Send him in."

My boss then grips my wrist and he pulls me to his office. "I'm sorry Ms. Heartfilia, but we will discuss this on another day. My foster dad is coming up here and I want you to meet him, since this business will involve you as well."

I look at Natsu shyly, "Um okay, but can you please let go of my wrist?"

Natsu chuckles lightly and he lets go, "Oh please forgive me."

I kinda miss his hand on my wrist now. His hot temperature of his hands, were unbelievable. Who knew someone could have such an unusual body temperature.

Natsu chuckles lightly as he sits on his office chair waiting for the man—his foster dad. "I'm going to apologize ahead of time, before my foster dad enters the room."

I'm confused. Why would he want to apologize?

"Ms. Heartfilia, what would you do if you were forced in a marriage?" Natsu questions me with his serious tone of voice.

Then it hit me. He's being sold off into a forced marriage. That's when my thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. The door is then slammed open and reveals a small man with small bits of hair on each side of his head and he's oddly short. He's currently wearing a hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts. He's the guy from one of Natsu's frames placed on his desk!

The old man smiles at me and waves a hand, "Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia. My name is Makarov Dreyar, and I'm here to discuss business with you and my son here."

I smile at Makarov and I wave back, "Hello, Mr. Dreyar."

He chuckles, "Please, call me Makarov."

I nod in agreement. Then I see Natsu in the corner of my eye and he stares at me like a hawk.

Makarov then places a document in front of Natsu's desk. He clears his throat and looks towards me. "Ms. Heartfilia, how do you feel about being forced in a marriage?"

 _Oh no._

 _ **A/N: That's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. I'm glad I got to do this fanfic all over again and hopefully everything sounds right. Thanks for reading! I'm on Spring Break so for anyone who's on spring break, have a nice vacation!**_

 _ **~Lucy Heartfilia92003**_


	3. Marriage

**_Chapter 3: Marriage_**

 _(Lucy's POV)_

Makarov places a document folder on top of Natsu's desk and he clears his throat. He looks towards me with a small smile on his face. "Ms. Heartfilia, how do you feel about being forced in a marriage?"

 _Oh no._

I look at him and then eye Natsu. I could see worry in Natsu's eyes and he looks . . . _broken?_ I avoid eye contact with Makarov and question him, "Why do you ask, sir?"

The short man shook his head sideways, as if it was a sign of disappointment. He sat on one of the black chairs and pats the chair next to him. I walk towards them and sit on the chair across from Natsu's desk and next to Makarov. Makarov huffed and stood on his chair and hopped on Natsu's desk, smacking Natsu on the back of his head. Makarov yells irritatedly, "You stupid brat! You were supposed to tell her!"

I yell in worry, "Natsu!"

He rubs the back of his head and avoids eye contact with Makarov, "OUCH THAT HURT YOU OLD FART! And sorry, I guess I forgot!"

I instantly giggle at Natsu's other "not so serious" side of his personality. Natsu then sent a childish glare towards me. I like this goofy and childish side of Natsu, it's much better than the workaholic side of Natsu.

Makarov hopped back to his chair and he sits with his back straight. He faces me and grabs my hand, "Ms. Heartfilia, by any chance are you willing to marry this idiot?"

Natsu glares at the old man, "No Sorcerer Weekly Magazines for you." (Natsu's face: -_-)

Makarov sweatdrops and he clears his throat. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves . . . hehehehe. What I meant to say was, are you willing to be in a forced marriage with my incredibly stupid and retarded son?"

"NOW YOU'RE PUSHING MY BUTTONS!" Natsu yells as he interrupts me from answering, but I giggle at his little scene. Makarov smacks him on his neck, causing Natsu to fall back into his chair.

"You were saying my dear?" Makarov says clearing his throat as if nothing happened.

"What's the reason for this?" I ask looking at Makarov with worry. I've always thought I could marry anyone I want, someone who I love. But. Then again, I can grow to like Natsu, _right?_

Natsu sighs and he answers my question. "It's about the Heartfilia Konzern, Ms. Heartfilia. Your father, Jude Heartfilia, basically sold you off to marry some stranger a couple weeks back, but luckily I attended that bastard's little trade party. The man he was going to sell you off to . . . was Sting. Sting had a high bargain and well, Jude accepted it. I knew what Sting was capable of, so I bargained an alliance with the Heartfilia Konzern. Jude, of course, accepted it and no one else bargained after."

Natsu stops talking and I look down at the floor clenching my fists. How could he sell me off like that? I don't even have connection with them anymore!

Makarov continues to speak for Natsu, "Your father agreed, but Natsu had terms and conditions to this alliance. He made Jude and Layla Heartfilia lose complete connection with you and Natsu. He insulted Jude calling him a bad father, and all Jude did was laugh. Natsu decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to have connections with him either. But, Layla was different. Layla Heartfilia gave something to Natsu."

Natsu walks to my side and places his hand on my shoulder. I wasn't going to cry . . . not yet. Natsu took something out of his pocket and reveals my mother's special pendant. It was a red ruby pendant on a gold chain—it reminded me of fire in some way. Natsu opens his mouth to speak, "She told me to give this to you and that she was sorry for all her past mistakes. She smiled after handing me the necklace and she walked away."

I look at Natsu and then the pendant. Why'd he go through all this trouble just for me?

Natsu read my mind, "I did all this because I remember your resume. I had read it two weeks before that, and Sting requested a new assistant so I offered you to him. But when I heard about the trading, I decided to take action. I kinda did my research on ya, too."

I sigh deeply and grab a pen from Natsu's desk. I look at Makarov with a smile, "Where do I sign?"

Natsu walks back to his seat and sits, "There's terms and conditions to this marriage Luce—"

 _Luce?_

He continues, "—I won't force ya into anything that's for sure. But our first agreement from the minute you walked in was—"

I interrupt him and mimic his voice, "'You will not share ANY information about this company.'"

Natsu chuckles, "You're catching up quicker than I thought."

I shrug and smile, "Never underestimate me, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu stares at me for one minute and goes back to his senses, "Our second condition is, we are going to need a new heir, but that's until later on, when you're comfortable. Third, we will be married in four months, so we have four months to get to know each other properly. Fourth, you will still work as my assistant, but later on as our life progresses we will have to boost ya up. Fifth, starting next week you will move in with me so we could get to know each other more, if that's fine with you of course. Last but certainly not least, we will respect each other until everything feels right. So, I have to get working into making ya fall for me because this—" Natsu flashes a genuine smile, causing me to blush a bit as he signaled his face, "—will make ya fall harder than you've ever fallen in your life."

 _So cheesy._

Makarov gags at what Natsu just said, making me laugh. "Now that horny Natsu is out, I guess we can get the documents signed so I can get your Marriage License ready."

"You jealous old man?" Natsu says smirking with a fist in the air.

"Shut up you imbecile. Can't you see that just looking at your face makes me wanna shit marbles?" The old man retorts. I laugh at Makarov's comeback.

"Oi, Luce! You're supposed to be on my side!" Natsu whines playfully.

"Guess my father-in-law is speaking the truth." I say smiling, making Natsu glare at both of us.

"Please sign here first, read the documents first of course." Makarov suggests.

 _I, (Name Here), accept the alliance with the Heartfilia Konzern and Fairy Tail Corporations—meaning I will marry Natsu Dragneel. By signing this document, I agree to all the terms and conditions Natsu Dragneel commands and do what's right for the alliance. I will not take advantage of Natsu Dragneel and/or Fairy Tail Corporations and give out private intel. I will do what's planned throughout this planned marriage, and if I'm desperately in need of a divorce, I will wait for a two month period. Otherwise, by signing this contract I, (Name Here), will marry Natsu Dragneel._

 _(Please Sign Here)_

I nod and sign my name where I needed to. I look at Natsu but he looks upset. _Why is he upset?_

Makarov grinned widely after I sign all the needed signatures, "All set, I will go downtown for your Marriage License." With that, the man leaves the office leaving Natsu and I alone.

Natsu was first to break the silence, "I'm sorry Luce—"

 _There we go again with that nickname . . . Luce._

"—that you were brought into this situation. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted you to be away from Sting and—"

I interrupt him quickly, "Stop mentioning him already. Just drop it. I get it, you helped me by bargaining, and I appreciate it. So, I owe you big time, Natsu."

Natsu grins softly, "Thanks Lucy."

 _(Mysterious POV)_

I grin widely at what's occurring this very mere second. This bastard thinks that he saved Lucy from Sting, Tsk, he must be an idiot. I wonder around Fairy Tail Corporations and I finally reached my target.

Natsu's house keys.

I grab his keys that were hanging near Lucy's new stationery office, and I walk out using the public door. I walk out of the 59th floor and climb inside the elevator. I wait patiently and as soon as the elevator stops on the main floor, I nod at the lady working on the front desk and mouthed the words 'thank you'. She nods.

I walk out of the perimeter and drive away in my car, and I drive towards Natsu's home. I smirk as I see that gate patroller allow me to go in. I park my car in front of Natsu's condo and walk inside unlocking the door.

I walk inside the condo and look for the one thing I'm targeting. Natsu's stupid blue cat hissed at me, but I simply just kicked the stupid piece of shit. I walk towards his room and look for the spot where he would hide something. I walk to his closet and I find the box. I open the box and I found what I was looking for.

 _Let's see how mighty you are to Miss Heartfilia after she sees this . . . Natsu._

 **A/N: Heyo, this is a special chapter since I've seen that this story has had 400 views. I got a recent review from:**

 _ **tt the white wolf: Not bad though you're making Natsu too professional, remember he is a childish man.**_

 **So, then I realized: Oh shit this person is right. So thank you so much for making me realize that, so this chapter is dedicated to that person since, I completely forgot Natsu was childish. You have now witnessed the second side of Natsu. I'm very happy that you guys like the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update again on Sunday. Thanks! AND THANKS LEVY-CHAN FOR EDITING! (Levy_2003)**

 **~Lucy Heartfilia92003**


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

**Chapter 4: Getting To Know Each Other**

 _(Lucy's POV)_

Natsu was first to break the silence after Makarov left the room, "I'm sorry Luce—"

 _There we go again with that nickname . . . Luce. Why was he calling me that?_

"—that you were brought into this situation. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, ya know. I just wanted you to live and marry someone you actually love. And, I was trying to keep you away from Sting and I basically ruined your chance of falling in love—"

I interrupt him quickly, "Stop talking, Natsu. Stop mentioning him already. Just drop it, okay? I get that you were helping me, and I appreciate it. And, you didn't ruin my chance of falling in love, because guess what? You saved me from Sting, and now I can have a chance to get to know my boss and my future husband better. Besides, maybe you didn't ruin my chance, because maybe I can fall in love with you." I blush all of a sudden at what I said.

Natsu grins softly after what I said, "Thanks Luce."

I couldn't decide what was stupidly cute about Natsu—his grin or the fact that he "saved me" from Sting. After I talked to him, we decided to go out for lunch and talk to each other more. After he suggested that, something inside of me was warm. I couldn't believe Natsu actually bargained his company to be alongside my father's stupid Konzern. That's when some hate came rushing into me. Greedy ass fucker actually tried to sell me! Especially when I loose connections?! I sigh in defeat. None of that matters anymore, what matters now is that I'm running up and down the office trying to get Natsu some documents and some coffee. I'm running to my last stop which was Natsu's co-assistant, Juvia Lockser.

I could see her desk from afar. The blue haired female was talking with a dark haired male—clearly they were flirting. As I get closer, I could practically see Juvia have heart shaped pupils for . . .

"Lucy? Hah! What a coincidence!" The dark haired male chuckles. I see the male and I instantly recognize him.

"What's up Gray?" I greet Gray. I knew Gray from a long time ago . . . well I mean ever since I was a toddler. After all, he is my cousin.

"You know Gray-sama?" Juvia asked me with some worry and pain in her voice. Why was she mad all of a sudden?

"Yeah, we go way back! Oh yeah, Juvia, Lucy. Lucy, Juvia." Gray grins as he introduces me to Juvia.

I smile and offer her my hand, "Hi Juvia, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Juvia takes my hand and shakes it with a smile, "You too, Love Rival."

"L-Love Rival?" I say with a cocked eyebrow. WHAT THE HELL? I'M HIS COUSIN!

"Juvia, don't get a bad idea! Lucy's my cousin!" Gray smiles. His smiles were very warm-hearted. That was what I liked about my cousin. He was there for me when nobody wasn't.

"Juvia wants Lucy-san to forgive her!" Juvia says talking in third person perspective. Hmm . . . maybe a trauma?

"Oh, it's fine Juvia. Anywho, I came to get Natsu's important papers." I say and Juvia nods calmly. She walks towards her station, swaying her hips side to side—she was trying to impress Gray—especially with such a small pencil skirt and such a tight white dress shirt. I just shrug consciously.

"So how's working as that asswipe's assistant like?" Gray says sipping out of his mug of coffee. I started to brew some coffee for Natsu.

"Eh, well he's calm. Besides, he's nice and goofy." I reply with a smile. That's when I see that Gray is just in boxer briefs and shirtless. I kick him on the groin, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU PERV!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray yells in pain. He holds his groin in between his hands and quickly puts his clothes back on. He speaks after putting his clothes back on, completely.

"Well watch out, fire breath is like a dragon— _I guess you can say_." Gray says with a cocky grin.

"A Dragon? Hah! Why?" I say holding my stomach at the joke—but Gray wasn't laughing.

 _Oh._

"It's not a joke Lucy. He has a . . . _past_."

I snort in disapproval of how the way he said it, "Doesn't everyone?"

He shakes his head side to side. "Lucy, what I mean is like a dark past."

My eyes widen, and that's when our conversation was interrupted by Juvia walking in with a small pile of documents. That's my cue. I pour a mug of coffee for Natsu and I walk towards Juvia. "Here you go Lucy-san."

"Thank you Juvia. I'll see you guys around." I say forcing a smile. I walk out the break room with the mug in my right hand and the documents on my left, I walk towards Natsu's office. A dark past? I mean everyone has one don't they? Besides, what's in the past—stays in the past. At least, that's what mom used to say. I sigh and look upwards finally reaching Natsu's office. I open the door and reveals a studious Natsu. Is he alright?

"Here's your coffee and your documents, sir." I say nervously. He looks up and mouths the words 'Thank You'. Why couldn't he say it? That's when I heard a voice on the phone, he had it on speaker.

 _"Mr. Dragneel, I expect that this alliance is good for my Konzern and your company as well. Oh, and do me one favor, take care of Lucy . . . and if she's not behaving or being obedient, you can just sell her back to Sting. I'm sure he'll want her back."_ The man said. I recognized his voice and it was my father. _How could he say that? Is that how he sees me? As some object?_ I start to tremble but I breathe in and out, trying to calm myself. I'm not going to cry, nor will I ever.

"Ya know Mr. Heartfilia, I was the one who offered the deal, I can just simply take it back . . . and I'd keep Lucy even if you think she's trash—Oh, and guess what Mr. Heartfilia? The next time you call, please contact Gray Fullbuster. If it's not Layla I'm speaking to, you can talk to him. Thank you for your time, sir." Natsu quickly ends the call and drops his head onto the desk. He pulled his own hair with his two hands gripping a handful of pink locks.

"I'm sorry." I manage to say. He thrusts his head back up and has a confused face. I sigh and walk towards his desk and place the documents and the mug of coffee on his desk. I sit down on one of the black chairs facing him and I face him. I continue to speak, "I'm sorry you have to speak to him. He's an ass and I apologize that you have to face him."

He chuckles lightly and stands from his chair and walks to the window. He looks at me with a worry face, " Lucy, I know he's an ass. But don't worry about it! I've dealt with worse, besides if he tries to pull some stupid shit on me—well I'll burn him into a pile of ash." Natsu said calmly.

My eyes twitch. A pile of ash? I start laughing at what he said. He looks at me weirdly, "What's so funny?"

"A pile of ash?! Hah! That's priceless!" I say calming my laughter down.

"That's my personal line of kicking some ass. What? Does it sound weird?" The pink haired male looked at me and I start laughing again. I hold my stomach at the joke. He mumbled loudly, "Weirdo."

"Oi! I heard that pinkie!" I retort at his comment.

"Pinkie?! FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT'S SALMON!" Natsu snorts with disapproval.

"Could've fooled me." I say crossing my arms in annoyance.

He huffed childishly, "Do you not know your colors?"

I gasp and stand up from my chair and lean on his desk with my palms flat on the desk. "I do know my colors and your hair is pink!"

He stands from his chair and mimics my scene, "UGH FIGHT ME!"

I instantly smirk, "Stop being so childish, Natsu." I get cocky and childish, "Besides, I wouldn't waste my time on you."

Natsu smirks, "You really are my future wife . . . _Lucy Dragneel_."

I blush and sit on my chair.

Natsu sits and he grins. "Point one for the dragon. Zero for the princess."

"Princess? Dragon? Isn't the dragon the villain?"

Natsu laughs and smiles, "Not in my version. The Dragon is the one who rescues the princess. The prince is just some "girly girl" just in a guy version."

I laugh at his comment. "Girly girl? Oh god, so you saved me from the prince a.k.a Sting and you got to keep me— _the princess_?"

Natsu smirks at the idea of my story. "Yep, and the princess marries the dragon making dragon babies and she helps him rule his dynasty!"

Where did serious Natsu go? It's as if he was instantly replaced with a childish Natsu. But then again, he's Natsu for crying out loud.

I laugh, "Alright whatever you say Natsu. Let's go get some lunch before your stom—"

"Too late." He says and that's his cue. His stomach grumbles loudly. We both laugh at his stomach noises.

* * *

Natsu drives us towards his favorite restaurant called 8 Island's. I've never really heard about this restaurant before. The best part was that his car runs on the same transmission as my car does! And his car makes noise when you drive. Now I'll know when Natsu is near . . . aww man but he would know when I'm near too.

 _Dammit_.

"So Gray shitted on his pants back in the third grade and he had to scrub his underwear in front of the class." Natsu explains as he drives us. I laugh at his stories. They're mostly about his fights with Gajeel, Gray, and Erza. But he said that Erza scares him, and that he could literally pee on himself.

"You think that's funny? Get a load of this, one day he was trying to impress some girl named Ultear, so he was creating a song. The next thing you know, he ends up writing a song about some guy he hated and accidentally sang it to her." I say. Now that I think of it, if Natsu and Gray were friends before than that song must've been about him.

"How are you even related to him? Wait, how'd the song go?" He asks me.

"My mom's sister is his mom. Hold on, I have the video on my phone." I pull out my phone and his eyes wander to my iPhone.

"What? I'm not rich and fancy like you are with your iPhone 8." I say with a little blush.

He chuckles, "No worries Luce, I wasn't looking at your phone, I was actually looking at your fingers."

I snort, "Creep much?"

"Don't get the bad idea! I was just wondering about your ring size that's it." Natsu grins as he parks his car on the parking lot.

"EH?! Way to spoil the moment, Natsu!" I whine as I look for the video, trying to hide my blush.

"Heh." Was all he said.

"Found it!"

 _"This song is specially made for you. I love you Ultear Milkovich." Gray says playing his guitar slowly, He sings lowly,_

 _"Everytime I see you, I see pink. The pink irritates me and the next time I'll smear ya like ink. You remind me of garbage that'll burn, cuz the way I feel about ya, will eventually return to ya like a pile of corn. I hate ya you stupid, filthy, piece of nature, and I hope one day you die along with your kind. You stupid pinkette ruined my life and now I'm gonna make ya pay by making ya die."_

 _Ultear got mad and kicked Gray straight on the groin before he continued. "I'M THE PIECE OF GARBAGE? FUCK YOU AND YOUR HORRIBLE LYRICS! THEY DIDN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE AND THEY DIDN'T RHYME!"_

 _Gray's eye twitched and then he saw the lyrics that were written. "STUPID FIRE PIECE OF SHIT!" With that Gray ran to catch up with Ultear but ended up getting kicked again._

We both laughed at the video and Natsu was practically shedding tears. "He sucks at writing lyrics. Oh but that was way too funny! Is that on YouTube?"

I wink childishly and smile, "Hell yeah, One million and seventy-three views. Oh and did I mention that this happened five years ago and people still make fun of him?!"

"That's what he gets for being a pervy popsicle." Natsu chuckles.

"Aye." I say and then we look at each other and laugh.

"He's always strippin'." We say in unison and we laugh even more.

We walk out of the car and we head towards the restaurant after locking Natsu's car.

We walk in the restaurant and Natsu was instantly greeted by a small pixie silver haired woman. She's wearing a blue and dark blue striped long sleeve shirt with some dark military shorts and some blue shoes.

"NATSU!" The girl yells in a high pitched voice and tackling him with a hug.

Natsu smiles and says, "Hiya Lis. What's up?"

The girl—woman replies, "Just helping Mira-nee, you?"

He replies, "Ah, just taking my fiance out to eat." He points at me and I instantly blush.

The white haired girl looks at me and stares at me head-to-toe. I say nervously, "Hi, I'm Lucy."

I offer her my hand but she ignores it and just waves at me, "I'm Lisanna!"

Instead of Lisanna shaking my hand, Natsu grabs it and he smiles at Lisanna, "I'm getting my spot so yeah, great seeing ya!" He yells and he rushes me to the table. To be honest, I wasn't jealous of Lisanna hugging Natsu. I don't really like Natsu in that way to act jealous or anything—besides, she might be his best friend or something. So I just shrug the thought off.

We sit on a booth by the window that showed a perfect view of a fountain outside. "That's a beautiful fountain." I say.

He smiles, "Yeah that's why I always choose this table. You really like stars don't ya?"

I avoid contact, "How'd ya know?"

"Your eyes avoid contact on the mention of stars or your eyes begin to twinkle just like one." He says smiling.

"I'm surprised you noticed." I smile softly.

We sat in silence for a few seconds until he broke the silence, "Oh I just remembered somethin!"

"What is it?" I cock my head to the side.

"I forgot to call Gramps!" Natsu says and pulls his phone out.

 _Gramps?! Oh Makarov . . . that's what he calls him._

"Hey Gramps I forgot to ask ya somethin . . . Huh? Yeah she's right here with me. I took her out to eat . . . What? . . . What do you mean he's hurt? . . . Someone broke in?! . . . Well call the cops! . . . I can't leave Luce! . . . But! . . . Fine! We'll be right there! Make sure he's ready to come with us!" Natsu slams his phone on the table and he breathes deeply.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" I ask worrying about him.

"Luce . . . we have to go. I'm sorry, I'll make this up to you, it's just something came up, and you're coming with me—if that's okay of course."

I nod and stand up, "Let's go."

 _ **A/N: And That's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review and I'll update once again on Sunday. This was just a bonus chapter so, Happy Reading! Thank You!**_

 _ **~Lucy Heartfilia92003**_


	5. The Incident

**Chapter 5: The Incident**

 _(Lucy's POV)_

"Hey Gramps I forgot to ask ya somethin . . . Huh? Yeah she's right here with me. I took her out to eat . . . What? . . . What do you mean he's hurt? . . . Someone broke in?! . . . Well call the cops! . . . I can't leave Luce! . . . But! . . . Fine! We'll be right there! Make sure he's ready to come with us!" Natsu slams his phone on the table and he breathes deeply.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" I ask worrying about him. _And what did he mean by someone broke in? Broke in where?_

"Luce . . . we have to go. I'm sorry, I'll make this up to you. It's just something came up back at home, and you're coming with me—if that's okay of course."

I nod and stand up, "Let's go."

With that, we rush to his car and he speeds through the streets. His hands gripped the steering wheel, tightly. He past the city speed limits, and he was cursing under his breath.

I finally start to speak, "Natsu! Slow down! The cops are going to pull you over!"

Natsu ignores me and I feel frustrated. _This must be important_. He stops in front of a red light tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. I slam my fist on the dashboard of his car. "Natsu! Tell me what's going on! You're going to get pulled over if you keep going through the streets like some kind of maniac."

Natsu sighed heavily and faced me, "Someone broke into my condo and kicked my cat, leaving him with a broken rib. Then, that person stole something of mine that's important and stole the one thing I had that belonged to my dad."

I ask shyly, "What is that important thing?"

Natsu stayed quiet and didn't answer. The light turns green and he bolts. "Let's just say it's something I use to do before I met you."

My eyes widened as his eyes returned to the road. What did he mean by that? "Hey Natsu?"

He replies with a 'hmm?'

"What was that thing that belonged to your dad?" I ask looking at him. I could see his jaw clenched and his hands tightened harder on the steering wheel. I shouldn't have asked him.

"A White Scarf." Was all he says. A scarf? His father left him a scarf? "It looked like white dragon scales stitched into a scarf."

I nod casually and watch the road. He slows down as I saw a garage lot near a huge building. There was a cop car spotted in the entrance. Natsu parks his car on a spot that says 'Parking Space 7'. Natsu quickly turns his car off and he sits there.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I ask worrying about him. _This thing must be really important._

"Let's just go before I bust a fuse." He says coldly. He sighs softly and looks at me, "I'm sorry Lucy, for my sudden outburst, I can't think correctly."

I nod and smile softly, "It's okay, Natsu. Let's go and check out what happened. Maybe there's some evidence that we could find."

He nods slowly and walks out of his car. I open the car door but was helped out of the car by Natsu. I blush softly and we head towards the elevator. He locks his car before the elevator door closes. He pushes a button that says 7. We wait patiently and the elevator eventually stopped on the fifth floor. A man entered observing Natsu and I, and entered the elevator. He pushed the seventh floor as well. He walks next to me, and I could've sworn I heard a low growl coming from Natsu.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" The man says huskily. He looks at me and I noticed his features. Black hair with dark brown eyes looking as if it was black. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some black jeans with black nike shoes. Jeez, that's a lot of black.

I smile warmly and answer his question, "Uh, sure?"

I hear Natsu making a groaning—no growling noise. The man spoke again, "The name's Rogue. I moved in the building just recently."

I chuckle nervously, "Lucy, and welcome to the neighborhood—I guess you can say." I offer my hand and he shakes it with a smile.

"Did you hear of the incident? Some person broke in someone's condo and left some kind of letter. The guy's cat was kicked and started bleeding as if something stabbed his little stomach." Rogue explains and I saw Natsu glaring at him . . . and me?

"O-Oh . . . poor cat." Was all I manage to say.

The elevator stops at floor 7 and Natsu grabs my wrist. I say quickly, "It was nice knowing you!"

Rogue returned the gesture and Natsu drags me to his condo. He's running, to be more specific.

We run all the way to a room that says '7' on it. He slams the door open and yells, "Where's Happy?!"

There were two cops next to Makarov, and there's a veterinarian carrying a blue furred cat. Before Natsu runs to the cat, I run towards him and observe his condition. I ask the veterinarian, "May I please carry him?"

The long silvered hair woman nods, "Yes you may, but if it's no trouble, can you please help me out with the stitching?"

I nod and take the little cat in my arms petting him carefully. I see the cat—Happy's blue fur having small smears of blood and his white fur from his stomach had blood dripping. I look behind me and I could see Natsu looking down at the floor with clenched fists. I walk up some stairs and it reveals Natsu's room. The veterinarian was inside walking back and forth with some supplies laid on the bed. I lay Happy on the bed and the woman takes out a needle and slowly injects it on Happy's stomach. The cat meowed softly and his eyes closed.

My eyes widen, "DID YOU JUST PUT HIM TO SLEEP?!" I could feel tears running down my cheek. I couldn't stand the way Natsu looked when he entered the room.

The woman stiffened and she shook her hands side to side nervously, "No! This makes the patient fall asleep until I finish the stitching of his wound."

I sigh in relief, "I'm sorry for the yell, I'm just worried."

"I understand, but if I may ask, who are you?" She cocks her head to the side in confusion. "It's just Mr. Dragneel lives alone, and I was just wondering."

I avoid contact and smile nervously, "I'm Natsu's fiance—Lucy Heartfilia."

She nods and she smiles a bit, "I'm Mirajane. But you can call me, Mira."

I nod, "So, how can I help, Mira?"

Mira observes Happy's wound by touching his wound and checking the size and the blood loss. "You can help me stitch up his wound and then we'll take him a quick shower before he wakes up."

I agree and Mira takes out some oils and aids to clean and disinfect Happy's wound. After she finishes she grabs a needle and some thread and passes me the needle. She clears a way between Happy's fur and wound for me to stitch. I gulp nervously and begin to stitch his wound. After I finished, I quickly pass the needle towards Mira.

"Thank you Lucy. I'm sure Mr. Dragneel would be very happy that you helped." Mira says smiling.

"I am actually—but a little bit more than happy." A voice says behind us. I whip my head towards that direction and see a pink fluff of hair. Natsu was leaning against the door frame.

Mira says smiling, "I'm going to take Happy a quick shower, while you two talk and catch up."

Natsu nods and smiles softly, "Thanks Mira."

Soon, the bathroom door was closed shut and Natsu walks towards me. He stops in front of me and pushes a strip of hair behind my ear. "I appreciate you helping Happy. Thanks a lot Luce."

I blush a bit and smile, "It wasn't a problem."

That's when I was pulled against something warm. I look up and Natsu was hugging me, so I hugged him back. He nestled his head on top of my shoulder. He was taller than me so I guess it's easier for him.

"This whole day is just so wrong. First off, it's your first day to work and you were smuggled by this marriage. Then, it was the incident with your father. Now, I tried to take you to lunch to get to know you, but it just ended up to this big mess. So, I'm sorry Lucy. I'm sorry that you were dragged into all of this. You must think this is the worst day for everything . . . and I understand if you want to stop the marriage—"

I interrupt him and looked at him seriously, "Stop right there. Natsu, I chose to agree to this marriage, I chose to deal with that incident with my father, and I chose to stick with you and this problem. So, you didn't drag me anywhere, I chose this all. I decided to stay with you, and that's how it'll be. I'll stay with you through all the ups and downs that will happen in our lives because I chose to marry you. Get it through your thick skull Natsu, that I chose to do all this."

Natsu smiles and places a kiss on my forehead. "You're making it easier to like you. Thanks again Lucy."

I smile, "What's with all the thank you's and sorry's? Just accept that I'll stay with you."

Natsu's smile faded. "I have to explain my past to you . . . but you'd probably leave me after."

I frown, "Hey, it's all in the past. What's in the past stays in the past. It already happened and I or you can't change that. All you have to worry about is what you do now. I have a past as well, but one day everything will be revealed and we'll have each other to care for. So, it's fine."

Mira appears and she reveals a happy blue cat that's awake. "Looks like the medicine wore off in the shower. He's all good now! He had no broken ribs though, it was just a little stab wound. Feed him and make sure he's hydrated, because this little fella is a fighter and a survivor."

I smile and kneel down to the floor, slipping out of Natsu's grasp. "Come here, Happy." The small blue cat meowed and walks towards me. I carefully pick him up and cradle him against my arms. "Hi Happy! You heard that? You're like a hero!"

Happy meowed happily as if it sounded like he said 'Aye'. I smile and he purrs. Natsu kneels next to me and that's when we hear a giggle coming from Mira.

"This is so my new OTP. Natsu and Lucy . . . NaLu!" Mira squeals and fangirls at the same time.

"Ah, I forgot to explain. Mira is a matchmaker . . . and a fangirl when it comes to couples and stuff like that. She's also a friend of mine since childhood. She works at 8 Islands and as a veterinarian. She's Lisanna's big sister. " Natsu says with a grin.

I smile, "I see."

Mira squeals once again, holding her hands together. "I think you two make a perfect couple! It's actually better than you being married to Lisanna."

I stiffen, "You were married before?"

Natsu scratches the back of his neck, "Heh, yeah but it didn't last long. Can we speak of my past when the time comes please?"

I smile softly, "Of course."

Mira squeals once again, "It's a good thing you're experienced Natsu." And she ended it with a wink.

"Eh?" I was confused.

Natsu clears his throat loudly, "Okay, let's go back to the situation please."

"So, what happened?" I ask changing the subject.

"The cameras in the living room were turned off for some reason. I'm the only one who knew the password, but I don't know. Someone hacked the system and came inside the condo. That person kicked happy and I guess something—or that person stabbed him. Then, they came into my room and stole my box of important stuff and they jacked my dad's scarf. _Sick Bastard."_ Natsu growled at the end.

"So what are you going to do now?" I question. That's when Natsu frowns.

"I guess I have to live with that perverted stripper for a week." Natsu says. He was going to stay with Gray . . . he wouldn't last.

Then an idea popped out of my head, "Hey Natsu, I know this out of the blue, but how about you and Happy stay at my apartment?"

Mira squeals even more, making me blush darker. Natsu grins, "You really mean it, Luce? Isn't that weird though? You wouldn't mind right?"

I smile and reply, "Hey, I suggested it didn't I? Just stay over until this whole situation is done . . . besides, it'll make me feel even more comfortable to stay with you when the time comes for me to move in with you."

Natsu smiles and hugs me again, "Thanks Luce."

I smile, "No problem." That's when I spot a paper under Natsu's bed. I reach after it and it said 'Lucy and Natsu'. "Uh, Natsu?"

Natsu looks up and saw the letter in my hand. "Can I please see that?"

I nod and hand over the letter. A shiver runs down my spine, and I suddenly get goosebumps. Natsu opens up the letter and Mira goes with Happy to feed him. Natsu reveals a letter in cursive.

He reads aloud, _"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, I see that you found my letter. I'm glad you two witnessed what I've done to that piece of shit that you call a cat, and the fact that I took your box and your scarf, Natsu. As for an explanation to that, you're just going to have to wait for the time to come. Miss Lucy, if you knew my identity, then you know me very well and I know that you're engaged to Natsu Dragneel. One of these days, I will see you again and you will find something that belongs inside of Natsu's box. Natsu, time is ticking for you to explain your past to Miss Lucy . . . and I hope you reveal every single one of your dirty secrets. Especially the o—"_ Natsu stops reading and crumples the paper in anger.

I clench the hem of my pencil skirt and tremble under each and every word that Natsu read. "How could they do that? How could they be so heartless and steal? Why would they hurt Happy and why would they hurt you?! This is all my fault! All I do is cause people pain and it always leads to something bad! Why is life so difficult for me to live in? Why is everything going so bad for me? I moved here from Hargeon to get a new fresh start, and now everything is ending the same! I'm . . . I'm sorry Natsu!" Tears begin to run down my cheeks.

"Lucy! This isn't your fault! Whoever this sick bastard is, we'll find him! Just don't blame yourself! You're kind, beautiful, generous, and warm hearted! You're unique in your own way, and me just witnessing you cry is breaking me inside. I like seeing you smile, and I know it just sounds crazy on the first day I met you, but everytime you smile, you have that twinkle in your eyes. I know you must've lived a horrible past, but don't beat yourself up. You're with me. I'll always protect you . . . whether you like it or not! So stop beating yourself up!" Natsu says and hugs me.

That's when something hits me. _"Some person broke in someone's condo and left some kind of letter."_ How did Rogue know about the letter?

"Rogue!" I instantly yell a bit too loud.

"What?" Natsu asks worried.

"Rogue mentioned someone leaving a letter in your room, and no one knew about the letter until I found it." I say.

Natsu's jaw clenched and he sits on his bed, "You could've just said his name not yell it out."

"I'm sorry I did—"

"The only name that I want ya to scream out is mine," Natsu says rubbing his chin casually.

I instantly blush, "P-Pervert!"

"Oi, I'm just saying, after all you're my wife." He says.

* * *

It's been three days after the incident in Natsu's condo. After I yelled Rogue's name, Natsu explained to the cops that Rogue mentioned about the letter. The cops decided to question us both of people who might be suspects. But, the only people they have is Sting, Rogue, and my father, Jude. They said they'd look into it, and they told us we couldn't stay here for two weeks or less, until everything is cleared and they have all the evidence they needed. After that, Natsu packed things for him and Happy and we all decided to make an arrangement with the marriage conditions. Natsu decided that moving in would start now, and that the marriage would still be in four months, but he made a date for the new heir, but he said I didn't need to worry about it since he gave us four years for that. In my opinion, that was a really long time, but I guess it's because all the troubles we've been going through.

Natsu then moved in with me and brought Happy along. My apartment is mostly filled with my things combined with Natsu's and well now, it's normal. But then again, what is normal?

Natsu was sleeping in my room—Oh did I mention that we sleep together in the same bed? I mean he suggested to sleep in the living room where the couch is, but he suffered the first night. Unfortunately, when I woke up in the middle of that night, he was literally freezing, which was odd since he has abnormal body heat. So I woke him up and told him to sleep next to me . . . but when I woke up I was in his arms and he didn't let me get up. We didn't really get to know each other as much as I thought. We were always busy working or running errands. The only thing I know about Natsu is that he likes red, his hair is naturally pink— _salmon_ , he grew up with an admiration for dragons, and Makarov adopted him after his dad, Igneel, left him because of some reason with Natsu's mother. He told me all his fights with Gray and how he met each and every single one of his friends, and how he found Happy the night that his dad left him.

Natsu grew up with Happy and was left at the age of 7. Makarov found Natsu and Happy wandering around a night club, but I still wonder what Makarov was doing there. I explained to Natsu that my favorite color was pink and that I grew up loving stars because of my mom. My mother would show me each constellation that she knew, and she'd tell me stories about them. Back home in Hargeon, I had nine notebooks filled with notes and observations that I've recorded from each star I witnessed. I told him I love reading, and I love music. I told him that the only friend that I loved as a sister was Levy McGarden . . . which right now she's currently in Paris for another month, since she's studying language and culture.

My thoughts were then snapped out when I heard Happy meowing.

"Meow." Happy says pouncing around the kitchen. If Happy was awake then so was—

"Morning Luce!" Natsu says with a toothy grin. I look towards him and I notice that he's only in some sweatpants and shirtless. I blush and toss him his shirt that was hanging on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Put a shirt on, Natsu." I say calmly, trying to hide my uncomfortableness.

He grins and obeys, "Alright Luce. Did ya sleep well?"

I smile and respond, "Of course I did. Even though I almost kicked you off the bed, Happy was a great cuddling partner."

Natsu chuckles, "That wasn't Happy. You were hugging my head in between your . . . uh . . . breasts."

I blush a deeper shade of red, "Why didn't you stop me?!"

"Because you were massaging my head and I felt comfortable . . . until you kneed me on my sensitive part after I tried to hug ya. You're a crazy sleeper. Weirdo." Natsu said scratching his head.

I glare at Natsu, "Shut it. Oh, I made breakfast, so hurry up and eat since we only have an hour to get ready and go to work."

Natsu nods after I serve him his plate of eggs, bacon, grits, and sausage. **(A/N: See what I did there?)**

"Thanks Luce!" He bites into the food and moans in delight. "So good!"

I sit across from Natsu on the two chaired kitchen table. I begin to eat as well. I stand up and grab the two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice and hand one to Natsu, "Don't choke."

He smiles once again, "Thanks Luce."

I sit back to my chair and start to eat. I was about to speak until Natsu's phone starts to ring. Natsu picks up his phone and he sees the caller id. "Hold on, Luce." He answers the phone and puts it on speaker for the both of us to hear. "Yeah, morning Gramps."

 _"Natsu! How's staying with Lucy going?"_ Makarov asks.

"It's great, just eating some breakfast, as we speak." He responds. "Say hi, Luce!"

I swallow my food and obey, "Morning Mister Dreyar."

Makarov chuckles into the phone, _"Lucy, how many times do I have to say, stop being so formal and start calling me Makarov . . . or even better, Dad!"_

Natsu groans, "Don't push it old man. Was that the only reason you called?"

Makarov clears his throat, _"No actually, the police said that you could return to the condo. They said that everything is cleared and everything is fine."_

I softly smile and say, "That's great news!"

Natsu groans once again, "Aww! But I liked Luce's place!"

I laugh, "Oh Natsu."

Natsu's phone rings again and another call was coming through.

"I have to go, Gramps. See ya." He clicks and answers the other call and forgets to take the speaker off.

 _"Hi Natsu! It's Lisanna!"_ The high pitched voice said. Natsu's eyes widened at the voice.

"Uh . . . hi? Why the sudden call, Lis?" Natsu asks with his mouth full.

 _"Hey, I was wondering, tonight's Mira-nee's Birthday Party, and she wanted you to come to her other job at 8 Islands and pick up some stuff. She also invited Lucy."_ Lisanna says in the phone.

"Ah, alright. Hey Luce, wanna come to the party?" He asks me.

I respond, "Of course, I'd love to attend Mira's party."

"Alright it's settled then, we'll be there." Natsu says biting into some bacon.

 _"Be here at five sharp! Erza will be here too."_ Lisanna says and with that, Natsu starts to shiver.

"A-Aye!" Natsu says nervously.

 _"See you two there!"_ Lisanna responds and hangs up.

Happy pounces on the table with the mail. For a cat, he's very obedient. "Thank you Happy."

I go through the mail and I see an envelope that's directed towards Natsu and I. "Look, a letter for the both of us. It's from . . . Erza Fernandes?"

"AW SHIT!" Natsu yells in fear.

 **A/N: That's chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed, and I made the chapter extra long for all you peeps! Can you believe it? 1000 views in just two weeks? I'm so happy! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **Next Chapter: Sting's Introduction**_

 **~Lucy Heartfilia92003**


	6. Sting's Introduction

_**A/N: UGH! Testing is coming up for eighth graders! Wish me luck! Especially since my Algebra 1 Test is coming up and I'm scared. Unfortunately, when May comes I might be a bit too busy to update but for all you beautiful peeps, I'll try to make the updates happen. Anywho, ONTO THE STORY!**_

 **Chapter 6: Sting's Introduction**

 _(Lucy's POV)_

I go through the mail that Happy fetched for me and I see a scarlet colored envelope that's directed to Natsu and I. "Look, a letter for the both of us. It's from . . ." I look at the top left corner and see the name and address it's signed from and I continue, ". . . Erza Fernandes?"

"AW SHIT!" Natsu yells in fear. Oh, I forgot Erza scares Natsu and Gray.

I lift an eyebrow in confusion and I rip the scarlet envelope open. I see a paper folded in thirds and I open up the letter. I read it outloud to Natsu. " _Dear Lucy and Natsu, I'm currently inviting you to Mira's birthday party. I'm just writing this in case you don't know where to find the location and in case Lisanna forgot to give you the directions. The location is at the end of this letter and please read this fully and make sure Natsu listens to it, Lucy. I've gotten the documents from Makarov for your marriage license but, unfortunately I cannot give it to you two. I'm just taking extra precautions in case you would like to change your mind Lucy. In other words, I sincerely apologize to this remark and please do not take this the wrong way, like I said, I'm just taking precautions. The REQUIRED attire that you two MUST where will be taken to you later on the day of Mira's party. Lucy please make sure Natsu is dressed in the proper attire and Lucy, I hope you love the outfit since Levy shipped it from Paris. Natsu, you are in charge of purchasing two cakes—one strawberry shortcake and the other one, of course Mira's favorite, Tres Leches. You better not forget or ruin anything, if not I will dig you up a grave and kill you. Oh, and one more thing, make sure their big cakes enough to feed ninety-five people. Once again, dress in the proper attire and that is all . . . for now. Thank you for understanding Lucy and Natsu. Love, Erza Fernandes."_ I finish reading and see Natsu pale white and his hairs from his forearms standing.

"She's s-scary," Natsu trembles and walks to the kitchen counter. He grabs his wallet and throws it on the table. "Take care of my wallet, Luce. I don't want to lose it or spend any money."

I roll my eyes at his sudden remark, "Oh god, Natsu. Grab your wallet and let's go get ready for work. We'll run all the errands during lunch later . . . if you allow it of course."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." He grins and grabs his wallet and walks upstairs. I shake my head in disbelief.

"I still wonder how he takes work serious and acts like a child at home." I say as I put the dishes inside the dishwasher.

"I heard that!" Natsu yells from the bedroom, "I don't know either!"

I laugh and walk to the downstairs bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead of us.

As Natsu drives us both to work, he was in the middle of ordering the two pastries for Mira's party. I'm kind of nervous since Natsu is talking while driving, but otherwise . . . that's not the only thing I'm scared of. Natsu drives like a racer!

"Yeah, I'd like to order a one-half pan of Strawberry Shortcake and a full pan of Tres Leches that's enough to feed up to one hundred people." Natsu orders onto the phone. "Under, Natsu Dragneel and be sure to put candles . . . twenty-six," He looks at me and concentrates back at driving. "Can ya make sure it's ready until one in the afternoon? Really? Thanks, I appreciate it."

He turns off his phone and throws it onto the dashboard. "Heh, I didn't get ripped off!"

I smile and respond, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't have to wait till the next day to order." He mumbles as he pulls in the garage parking lot of the company.

"I see." I say and his phone scares me after a loud vibrating and ringing noise. I grabbed his phone and gave it to him, not bothering to check the caller id.

"Heya Juvia, what's up?" Natsu says into the phone as he parks the car on his spot with bold letters, **Natsu Dragneel**.

Natsu's eyes widen and his eyes glare off into space. "WHAT?! I never agreed to this!"

I see Natsu's fists clench and he grits his teeth, "I don't care! . . . I never agreed! . . . . What do you mean? . . . . I'll see what I can do." With that Natsu ended his call and threw his phone at the back seat.

"What happened?" I ask worried. Natsu's jaw was clenched.

"Let's go Luce, I'll explain on the way." He says. We climb off his car and he locks the car. We walk into the building and was instantly greeted by the annoying front desk employee that sounds like a duck. We hop on the elevator and we head to floor— _forty-eight?_ I look at Natsu and his fists were still clenched. I clear my throat nervously, and Natsu loosens up. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to work for Sting for a couple of hours—until lunch to be exact."

"Oh . . . if that's what I have to do, then I will do it, sir." I say formally, not forgetting my position as an employee.

Natsu chuckles but then gets serious, "Whatever happens, please tell me—no matter what. Promise me Luce."

I smile and raise my right palm, "I promise to Happy that I will tell you whatever happens today while I work for Sting."

He smiles softly and nods, "I appreciate it . . . Ms. Heartfilia."

The elevator bell dings and he explains where Sting's office is located. I nod and we make our separate ways. He goes to floor fifty-nine, while I stay eleven floors below. I stiffen my position and pull my navy-blue pencil skirt down. I make sure to leave my white collar shirt a bit untucked and take a deep breath. I walk over to Sting's office, exactly where Natsu instructed and I make my way to a brown wooden door. I see the door a bit open and I see a silver haired pixie cut woman picking up in the office. I knock gently and I hear her say enter.

I walk in and I could see that Sting's office is exactly like Natsu's just . . . smaller. I walk in slowly and I could make out the woman's features . . . but her eyes were puffy and red. I wonder why. She smiles softly, "You must be Miss Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu's assistant, correct?"

I nod my head and smile, "That's me, and you are?"

She waves nervously, "I'm Yukino Agria, Sting's assistant. I believe you know why you're here?"

I shake my head side to side, "I'm afraid not Ms. Agria."

"Well, I need to run an errand for a couple of hours and I'd be back until lunch. Sting needed an assistant so, Juvia-san insisted you—since you were an exceptional assistant, in her words." Yukino says as I could hear a man clear his throat from behind us. Her position stiffened and she gulped nervously.

I turn around and see a blonde spiky haired male leaning against the door frame. He has blue eyes and a scar hovering over his eye—and he was observing both of us. He was as tall as Natsu, but Natsu was taller. He smiles, "Good Morning Miss Lucy! I heard the news about you and Natsu being married—Congratulations."

I avoid eye contact with him, "Ah, thank you s—"

"Look at me when I speak to you!" He snaps at me making my eyes look at him. My heart skipped a beat. This guy is intense.

"Forgive me, sir." I say looking at him. He walks forward and he eyes Yukino.

"You are dismissed . . ." I was about to walk away, "Not you, blondie."

 _B-Blondie?! He's blonde too! I have a name for crying out loud!_

"Yes?" I ask looking him, almost glaring at this idiot. Blondie . . . he must be bluffing. _Right?_

"Stand near my desk and talk to me formally. Don't say sir! I have a name! You refer to me as Mr. Eucliffe. Got it?!" He snaps as he sits on his chair. Before Yukino left she mouthed _'Good Luck'._

I sigh lightly and walk towards his desk like he specifically requested. I stay standing straight and look directly at him. He looks at me and smiles, "I'm sure Natsu is quite fond of you. If you are as good as everyone says . . . you'd obey every single thing I ask ya, is that correct?"

"Yes sir." I say and regret it instantly.

"I said to refer to me as Mr. Eucliffe. Do I need to scream it?" He says it calmly.

"Sorry." Was all I said. I'm just going to leave my mouth shut.

"Sit and tell me about my cousin, Natsu. Tell me all his plans of expanding the company and everything" He demands taking out a pen and paper.

I gulp and sit as he wished and look at him with a serious and angry look. "I'm sorry _Mr. Eucliffe,_ but I cannot share any information with other employees except Mr. Dragneel. And I cannot share any information about Mr. Dragneel's work either."

He laughs hysterically, "I see, go get me some coffee and then we'll talk."

I nod and walk away. Now I know why Natsu hates this guy. I know it's my first time, but he acts so strict. I walk out of the room and walk towards the elevator. I have to talk to Natsu—I stop myself from walking and I smirk. I'm not letting no blonde be the best of me. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I am strong. I won't cry wolf to Natsu, I will face Sting just the way Yukino faces him. I smile and walk away from the elevator and heading to this floor's break room. I brew some coffee for Sti—Mr. Eucliffe and after I finish, I walk back to his office. All the people who worked on this floor was so quiet and so focused but one worker stared at me as I walked to his office. I knock on his door and wait for him to say enter.

"Mr. Eucliffe?" I say as I knock the door once again, and then I hear him yell.

"Get out of here! I don't want you in here until five minutes!" He yells and I just sigh. I walk away from his office door and was instantly pulled by the wrist.

"Miss Lucy, please don't yell it's just me, Yukino." Yukino says. I sigh in relief.

"What's up with Sting, Ms. Agria and weren't you supposed to leave?" I ask her but she avoids eye contact with me.

"I can't leave yet. Hey, has Natsu ever called Sting a porn star?" She asks me and I nod in response. She continues, "Well, they both have a history together. I can't tell you what Natsu did, but I guess must. Sting is a horrible man. He uses his assistants for his own pleasure, especially if their women. That's why Natsu wants you to stay away. Sting tried countless times on me, but I never let him on me. I always run off from his office and tell Natsu, but he can't do anything."

"Why not?! He's literally abusing them!" I say.

"Because, if Sting gets told on . . . then the company will fall." Yukino says in a low voice.

"How will it fall?! How can it fall just for one thing?" I hissed silently.

"I'm afraid you do not understand Miss Lucy. He won't let you in because he's using one of his "toys" to pleasure himself since he saw you. So, please don't do anything that'll make him jump on you. I beg of you please don't let him do anything to you." Yukino says silently sobbing, "I know it sounds horrible but we can't do anything!"

I look at Yukino's state. I have to ask Natsu about this another time, meanwhile, I have to put this guy into place. "Yukino, go to Natsu. Make sure he's in good hands. I'll give you my number and I'll text you when I'm in trouble but whatever you do, don't tell Natsu. I'll tell him, and I'll make sure everything is right.." I say and I walk away from Yukino leaving my phone number with her. I knock on the door once more and say, "Mr. Eucliffe if you don't open the door, the coffee will be cold and then you will be angry when it's actually your fault for not letting me in."

The door was then opened by a dark haired female with puffy eyes and hugging herself. She looks at me and I look at her worriedly. I walk in and I could see Mr. Eucliffe fixing his tie. "Here's your coffee." I say and leave the mug on the desk and walk away. Five more hours and I'll be out of the shitter.

"Heartfilia." He spats. I glare at him and look at him. He smirks and continues, "Yukino is such a hypocrite. Why would you believe her?"

I clench my fists and turn my eye contact away from him. "How do—"

"I'm not stupid, I can hear very clearly. She's lying!" He says slamming his fist onto his desk trying to scare me, but it fails.

"I'm not choosing sides sir, but all I have to say is that I'm not letting my guard down. I heard about you Sting. You were friends with Jude and you bought me! I'm twenty years old for fuck's sake! Why would you buy an adult?" I ask with a serious tone.

"Oh, Lucy. It seems you don't know the whole story. You see, I was always contracted to marry you ever since you were sixteen. That's why you ran away, right? To run away from your forced marriage from a "porn star" you said. But, the thing is, the same shit happened. Natsu bought you and now you're still being forced, now aren't you?" He says with his eyes observing me head to toe.

"I didn't know you were my—"

"Exactly! You thought it was some other shit head! Listen up Heartfilia, you still don't understand why your father sold you at the age of twenty. Well here's a hint, what does a millionair plus a company heir equal?"

"Money . . . and an expansion of the Konzern." I mumble in defeat.

"Exactly. That's why your father sold you. For the damn money. Oh! That's not even the worse part . . . mommy Heartfilia also agreed to it since she's battling cancer right this second . . . oh shit my mistake she died a week ago." Sting smirked at the end making my eyes widen.

"What?" I manage to say.

"Looks like Daddy Dragneel didn't—or should I say couldn't tell ya. You know why? Because, he wanted the Heartfilia's to lose contact with you. If not you would've known."

"Impossible! I barely came to work here for four days!"

"When was the last time you spoke to your parents?" He asks me.

"My father was three years ago . . . and my mother was last year!" I fell to my knees and clamped my mouth shut. I couldn't cry . . . I couldn't.

"The selling party occurred two months ago. Your mom was diagnosed with cancer one year after you left. She couldn't tell you since she didn't want you to return because she knew that Jude would force you into marrying me, which she never approved of."

I hold in my tears from falling, so I stood back up. I wasn't told about my mom's death . . . and my father sold me because he needed money for mom. Couldn't he use the company's money?

"Why didn't he used the company's money?" I ask controlling my breathing.

Sting smirks and walks closer to me. He whispers in my ear, "Because he was greedy and you were no use. You were worth more than a stupid forced marriage."

I instantly fall to my knees once again and let the tears fall. I couldn't believe it. He sold me because he didn't want to use the company's money! Why?! Why you mom?! Why didn't you tell me?

"Now you know Heartfilia." Sting said as he chuckled. _That bastard._

"I hate you for telling me this." I say as I control my crying.

"Oh sweetie, this is just the beginning. I will eventually get you back as mine . . . even if it's that last thing I do. You are dismissed." He says.

I stand there glaring at him and run out of the room. I slam the door shut and run to the elevator sobbing. I enter the elevator and head to Natsu's floor. I checked the time on the elevator and it said 8:45AM. I press 59 and the door closes, no longer showing all the workers a sobbing Lucy. I cry and hit the elevator walls in frustration and sadness. My mother died and I didn't know. She was diagnosed with cancer and I didn't know. I was sold to Sting and I didn't know. My father sold me because he was greedy . . . and I didn't know. Natsu didn't either. The elevator bell dings and I run out of the elevator. I slow down and remove my heels and run towards Natsu's office. How did I not know about anything?! I slam the door open to Natsu's office and reveals Natsu doing his work and Yukino reading a book. I sob and drop my heels on the floor. Natsu looks up and his eyes widen.

"Luce?! What's wrong?!" Natsu yells and runs towards me. Yukino leaves the room and leaves us in peace. I sob even harder and Natsu comforts me. He takes me towards the black leather couch. And he asks again, "Luce, what's wrong?"

I spat, "She died! A week ago and no one told me! Sting told me everything! He told me the truth about my parents and about the bargaining party!"

Natsu's eyes widen and he hugs me. "I'm sorry for your loss, Luce. Jude didn't inform me either." He hugs me tighter and I sob onto his shoulder, "That stupid bastard."

"Who?" I ask in the middle of my sobs.

"Sting." Was all he said and I cry harder.

 _Whoever this Sting was, he sure loves to play chess. And right now he just knocked out one of my pawns. Actually, four of them. I will play and I don't know who your queen is, but my king is Natsu. I won't let you win . . . not yet._

* * *

It was lunch for everyone and we all left the office to eat. Natsu talked with Yukino and he made her one of his co-assistants as well. He didn't want Yukino to suffer with Sting, so he demanded a new job for her. Natsu made me feel better by telling me it was going to be better. I still remember the words that helped me calm down, _"Don't let him get to you Luce. Remember, we're like dragons in this battle and he's that nasty knight. The knight always manipulates the dragon making them think that's it's them to blame . . . when it's actually the knight to blame. Your mom may have passed away but she was a brave dragon because she battled countless battles and within each battle, it made her stronger. Now she can be at peace —since she won the war. She won't feel any pain anymore. Right now she's probably looking down on you and she's impressed that you're being that strong dragon with endless fights. All you have to do is win one more fight, and everything will be fine."_

Natsu has his own way with words, but I didn't get what he said at first. But what basically made me feel better was the fact that he tried his best just to make me feel better.

Right now, Natsu and I are heading to the bakery to pick up Mira's cakes and back home to put the cakes away and check out the package that arrived—since my neighbor, Cana, called saying there was a package in front of my door. She said she found it trying to go in my house looking for some booze. But she failed miserably on finding it, since I have it stashed away.

"Igneel, my dad, left me at the age of seven near a nightclub. He said he was going to be gone for awhile and with that he left. He forgot one thing though in my hands. It was his scarf that looked like white dragon scales stitched into a piece of clothing. It was the only thing I had that belonged to my dad, that's why it's important. I walked to an alley and found a blue cat that was looking for food inside the trash cans. So, I grabbed him and I saw a couple walking out the nightclub and left the door open. I went in along with Happy, and I went to a table that had some tasty steak and some fish left. I drank some lemonade that was left there too. We were enjoying our meal until we see a short old man—Makarov, and he told us we were too young to be in a nightclub. So, he took us home and well, we slept there and he fed us. He took Happy and I in and he officially adopted me two months after he found me. I was happy that I met Makarov and not some drunkards." Natsu explains as he drived.

Natsu's backstories were always the best. I especially loved the story where he found Happy, which I think is cute. We park in front of the bakery and pick up the cakes and drive back home in a matter of minutes. As we arrived, we head to my apartment room and Natsu puts the cakes inside the fridge.

"Thanks Natsu for everything you've done for me today." I say and smile brightly. I see a tint of a blush on his cheeks and he responds, "You're welcome, Luce."

I grab the box cutter and I open up the box. I take out all the tissue paper inside the box and come across a pink note.

 ** _I hope you enjoy the dress Lu-chan! And don't forget to invite me to the bachlorette party and the wedding!_**

 ** _~Levy-chan_**

I smile at the tiny piece of paper and put it aside. Natsu walks next to me and I take out the first pair of clothes.

"Natsu this one is yours." I say and reveal a black tux with black leather shoes.

"Jeez, Levy sure does know how to make us crash a party." Natsu says observing his tux.

"Aye." I say and take out the blood red colored cloth inside the box. I reveal a knee length red satin colored dress that had a smooth silk. It had tiny straps and it revealed my back and the cloth covers my waist. A pair of red strappy heels were inside the box. I look at Natsu and smile, "We are so going to crash this party."

He chuckles, "Hell yeah."

Later on that day, Natsu finished the last of his paper work and we headed home to get ready fro Mira's party. We decided that before we were going to pick up Mira, that we would get ready since Mira needed to pick up her military boyfriend from the airport. Natsu dressed up in the room and I dressed up in the bathroom, since I would take long doing makeup and my hair. I slipped on the red dress and attempted to tie the straps around my neck but I struggled. Dammit.

I quickly put some mascara and some red lipstick and did my hair. I put my hair on a high ponytail and curled the ends of each hair. I left two thick strands of hair on each side and I curled it. I put on my mother's red amulet and attempted to tie the straps again but it didn't work. One day, I'd tell Natsu why the amulet is important . . . until then I couldn't. I slip on the strappy heels and hold the straps around the back of my neck. I open the bathroom door and I found Natsu trying to do his tie, but couldn't do it.

"Natsu, can you please help me?" I ask pointing at the neck straps. He nodded and walked behind me tying the straps around my neck. "Thanks—Need any help?"

Natsu chuckles nervously, "What? Why would I—Please?" I laugh slightly and help him tie his tie.

"There ya go!" I say and finish tying his tie. He looked at himself in the mirror and he grabs my hand and brought me to the mirror as well.

"We're crashing a party Luce. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you look gorgeous in red and it matches my tie." I look at Natsu head to toe and he looks perfectly built in that tux. His pink hair ruffled and it was messy but it still looks soft as always. If I was a teen in highschool my exact words would be, "He looks SO hot" but he looks good in a tux.

I nod and look at myself in the mirror. "You look good in that tux." My curvaceous body fits and shows perfectly in the dress. The dress exposed the higher top of my chest but it only shows not too much or too little of cleavage. It was frilly from the waist and bottom to my knees. Then, it exposed my smooth and creamy legs. My strappy heels also matched Natsu's tie.

Natsu smirks, "Aw thanks Luce, we look good for Dragneel's." I smile and blush a bit at what he said. As much as I don't want to admit, we do look good.

As soon as we were ready, we fed Happy and we left the apartment and we headed to Natsu's car. Natsu looked at me and he smiles. "Sorry if it's creeping you out so much Luce, but you look pretty in red."

I smile nervously, "Thank you Natsu . . . creep." I say and he laughs lightly. He turns on the engine and we head toward 8 Islands to pick up Mira.

As we get there, Mira is revealed with a long white dress that was silk and was pressed tightly against her body. She rocked the dress that's for sure. As she got in the back of the car she begins to squeal, "You two look so adorable! You both even match!"

I blush and smile, "Thank you Mira." We all started laughing until someone else came in the car with a salmon pink dress that was wrapped tight against her body.

"Sorry for the wait, Natsu I was—Oh, hi Lucy!" She says with a perky voice. Lisanna joined us in the car and I smile back at her,.

"Hi Lisanna." I say and I look at her dress, it matched Natsu's hair.

"Let's go! Laxus is waiting for me!" Mira says and Natsu nods reversing the car and heading to the Magnolia airport.

Time escapes and Natsu was playing his favorite punk rock band, which was coincidentally my favorite as well. Lisanna spoke up, "Hey Natsu, do you still have that dress shirt I bought you at our honeymoon?"

 _Honeymoon?_

Natsu clears his throat nervously, "I threw it away . . . since Happy ripped it."

Mira mumbles, "Oh no." I managed to hear though.

"Oh I was just asking since it was a five-hundred dollar shirt." Lisanna says.

 _What is she even doing?_

My phone rings and an unknown caller id shows.

"Hello?" I say in the phone.

 _"Lucy! It's Erza, where is Natsu?! Where is my cake?!"_ Erza demanded into the phone.

"Oh, uh in my apartment's fridge." I respond nervously but Natsu corrected me, "Our fridge." I mouth the words 'Not helping'.

He simply grins and Erza was screaming on the phone. " _JELLAL IS HEADING TO YOUR APARTMENT AND IT BETTER BE THERE IF NOT, I WILL MURDER NATSU FOR NOT DOING WHAT I SAID!"_

"Y-Yes ma'am." I say nervously and the call ended.

Lisanna continued, "Anyways, remember that restaurant you took me that night, Natsu? I think it was in Paris . . ."

Natsu chuckled nervously, "Lis, can we please not talk about our old marriage?"

"Old?!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Mira sighs, "I'm sorry Lucy." I just shrug in response.

"Lisanna, not now . . . please?" Natsu says calmly. Lisanna was turning red of anger. _Why was she even trying? Then it hits me, she's trying to win Natsu back._

"Natsu Dragneel!" Lisanna yelled and I was already nervous of where this was heading.

"Lisanna, we got a divorce and we stayed as friends! Please don't talk about this!" Natsu says with a higher risen voice.

"I know but I just can't accept the fact that you're marrying her!" She points at me and I'm already nervous about this.

"Lisanna! Manners!" Mira hissed as if she was Lisanna's mother.

"I don't care! Don't you know who she is? She's Celeste Manor. The old Sorcerer Weekly model. She still looks like a modeling slut." Lisanna says rudely—n _ow she bursted my bubble._

"Oh . . . that word." I mumble as I grit my teeth. "I'm sorry Lisanna, but you know nothing of what occurred when I was a model. You know nothing about the incident, so please stop it." I say calmly.

Natsu looks at me and mouths _'Sorry Luce.'_ I mouthed back _'It's fine'._

 _This was going to be a long ride._

 **A/N: That's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up on Sunday. Thanks for reading!**

 ** _Next Chapter: His Old Marriage_**

 **~Lucy Heartfilia92003**


	7. His Old Marriage

**Chapter 7: His Old Marriage**

 _(Lucy's P.O.V.)_

"I don't care! Don't you know who she is? She's Celeste Manor, the old Sorcerer Weekly model. She stopped modeling three years ago. She would have modeling shoots that was absolutely gorgeous but, she took it far and started having shoots with different guys. She still looks like that modeling slut she was three years ago." Lisanna says rudely—now she bursted my bubble.

"Oh . . . that fuckin' word." I mumble as I grit my teeth. "I'm sorry Lisanna, but you know nothing of what occurred when I was a model. You know nothing about me or the incident, so please stop it." I say calmly.

Natsu looks at me and mouths _'Sorry Luce.'_ I mouthed back _'It's fine'._

 _This was going to be a long ride._

Mira huffs and as I look into the rear view mirror, I could see that she turned red in anger. She bursts in screams, "LISANNA COXX STRAUSS! Don't you dare say that word in front of me. Natsu pull over right this second!"

Natsu shivers in fear of the she-devil behind him. "Yes ma'am."

Natsu quickly pulls over at a gas station and parks the car. Mira turns to me and she smiles, and speaks calmly, "Lucy, since my sister rudely talked about you, I will bring up a topic to teach her a lesson."

I shake my head and my hands. "Uh you don't have—"

Mira interrupts me, "Oh, but I must return the favor for you. Lucy, did you know that Natsu and Lisanna divorced because Lisanna was jealous that Natsu had friends that were girls?"

Natsu growls at Mira, "That wasn't the only reason." Natsu loosens up and sighs, "I think it's time for you to know what happened in my old marriage—but first Lisanna, get out of the car. I won't tolerate the fact that you'll mistreat your sister and Lucy."

Lisanna snaps, "You kick me out but no that whore?!" She points her index finger directly at me but I don't react to her. I just stay put watching how she reacts.

Natsu grips the steering wheel tightly. I sighed in annoyance and finally spoke, "Lisanna why are you acting like this?"

"Shut up blonde! Everything was going fine, until you showed up! I was this close," Lisanna showed me a tiny size between her index finger and her thumb—gesturing the size of closeness, "of getting back together with Natsu!"

Natsu slams his fist onto the car's horn, causing the car to make honk. "Lisanna get the fuck out of the car right now! We divorced and we had a great friendship after! We were friends since childhood and now you just ruined everything between us. I lost respect for you Lisanna, and until you act right with Mira, Lucy, and I—then we'll talk."

Lisanna gasps at Natsu's sudden outburst and she glares at me and then gets off the car. I look at Mira and I could see her looking out the window. I sigh and clench the hem of my dress, in confusion. _Why is he getting so angry?_ I look at Natsu and see a vein ready to pop on the side of his forehead. I look out the window and I could see Lisanna walk away from the car heading towards the bus station near. I look at the dashboard and in the corner of my eye, Natsu looks at me, "Sorry Luce, she's been getting out of hand. I apologize for my screaming. You deserve every right to know about my old marriage, but I just didn't want Lisanna to be like this—and the exact thing happened either way."

Mira looks down at the floor clenching her dress, "I'm sorry Lucy and Natsu. I . . . she's been changing ever since she met you, Lucy. I'm so sorry. I tried to reason with her but she's—"

"It's fine Mira. Natsu you don't need to apologize. We should go pick up Laxus before it gets late—It's already 5:29PM." I suggest and everyone nods. The party didn't start until 6:30, but Erza specifically requested for us to arrive thirty minutes before.

Natsu turns on his engine and swerves out of the gas station and heading into the freeway. Natsu sighs and continues driving, "Listen, I don't think Mira knows the real truth about why I divorced Lisanna . . . so I think it's time for both of you to know."

I look at Natsu and frown, "Natsu, you don't have to, no one is forcing you—and until the time is right, I think that's when you can tell us."

Natsu smiles, "This is the right time, after all I trust you two."

Mira and I nod, and Natsu continues, "I married Lisanna about two years ago and well, we were happy. We thought nothing could ever come between us and it was the most anticipating feeling. The night of our honeymoon—we did it. The honeymoon was three months after the wedding, but when I woke up, she wasn't in bed, but I saw her talking with a one her friend's, Bickslow. I thought they were just friends, no harm done. So I left the room we were staying in and went to surf. We went to Akane Beach and I we had the beach house, so it was close for us. I met with some high school friends and we caught up—that's when Lisanna came. She pulled me by the hair and told me that I had to stay away from girls. I thought she was joking and and I left it at that.

"But when we returned, she was constantly on her phone. I didn't mind at first, but day after day she was always going out with her 'friend'." Natsu stopped and gestured the quotes on the word friend. He continues, "I got suspicious so I decided to follow her one day, and I found her having a make-out session with that guy, Bickslow. The next day, I ran to you, Mira, and I asked for divorce papers. I'm a businessman and I wasn't going to go through Lisanna's bullshit, so we were only married for four months and after two months of the divorce, she told me that she didn't want any awkwardness between us, so we decided to stay as friends, but at that time I needed my space. A year later we went back to being just friends. I wasn't going to let a divorce come between us, after all she's my childhood friend and I wasn't gonna lose that friendship we had."

Mira gasped. I look at Natsu in worry. He suffered through a divorce and his ex-wife had an affair. I look at Natsu, "I'm sorry to hear that Natsu. I didn't know that your last marriage ended badly, but at least you both made it better."

Natsu shrugs and he smiles softly, "I have feelings locked away that makes me want to stay away from Lisanna, but I avoid them. Besides, I'm glad that divorce occurred."

I snort, "Jeez, Natsu. It seems like you moved on easier than I thought."

Natsu chuckles softly and Mira as well, "That's not what I meant. I got over it but sometimes I feel like I wanted to go back in time and never get married, ya know?" He pauses and grins widely, "I'm happy that we had a divorce because if I hadn't, I wouldn't be able to meet you . . . and well marry ya."

I smile warmly. Natsu's gone through so much and he treats me with kindness. I begin to fidget at what he said, and I try to hide my blush. I look at Natsu, "I'm happy I met you, Natsu. But, it only seems fair that you shared something with me, so I'll return the favor."

Mira squeals in delight, "NaLu! I'm so going to tell Laxus about this! By the way, NATSU DRIVE FASTER!"

Natsu shivers once again, "A-Aye . . ."

I giggle at Natsu's scene, we've been driving for ten minutes and we were five miles away from the airport. I clear my throat. "The amulet you got from my mom, was a test."

Natsu chokes on his own spit but he keeps his eyes on the road, "What?!"

I nod slightly and Mira answers, "Oh this is getting better and better by each minute."

"When I was twelve, my mom and I made a game up. It was called A Lover's Tale. My mom would tell me the story of how she met my father, so I decided to make a test for my future lover." I stop mid-sentence and I could see Natsu smirking and Mira amazed. I shake my head side to side. I look at the rear view mirror and I could see everything so different. I imagined finding true love in so many ways, but I hope this doesn't end badly. "I made a test that if my future lover were to do something "heroic" and something warm-hearted . . . my mom would have to witness it. If they passed the test, she would hand them the amulet and that would mean they passed. The amulet has been passed down from generations to generations. So, when Natsu gave me the amulet, well . . . he basically passed the test." I wipe a tear that fell down. My mom passed away because of cancer . . . maybe right now she's proud of Natsu, I just hope she's up there in heaven.

Natsu smiles and he speaks, "I'm honored I won—but I don't deserve it, you do."

I look at him dumbfounded, "Eh?"

Mira chuckles, "Lucy, he meant that you deserved to win because you won him."

I begin to feel my face heat up. I look at Natsu and flashed me a genuine grin. I blush a deeper shade of red, and from a distance I could see the freeway exit that heads towards the airport. My phone starts to ring once again and it was unknown.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

 _"Lu-chan! It's Levy! I've arrived from Paris!"_ Levy yells into the phone.

"Weren't you supposed to return next month?!" I yell back into the phone.

" _Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, I see when I'm not needed. You replaced me with Natsu didn't you?!"_ She screams into the phone and I think Natsu heard since he smirked.

"It's not like that! It's just—Nevermind." I say into the phone and put the phone on mute.

 _"Lu-chan! Take me off of mute right this second!"_ Levy screamed. But, I hung up on her.

"Well, that was unexpected." I say awkwardly.

Natsu chuckles and Mira speaks, "You do know she's pregnant, right?"

My eyes widen, "WHAT?!"

* * *

After Mira and Natsu explained that Levy was seeing Gajeel, I solved the puzzle and texted Levy why she didn't tell me, and she replied with:

 _Levy-chan: That's what you get for replacing me with Natsu! ;)_

I roll my eyes at her response. We were only two minutes away from Mira's party, which was being held at Vermillion Mansion. Natsu was driving up a hill, but instantly started to groan—since in the back seat, Mira and Laxus are literally biting each other's neck. I clear my throat and announced, "Well we're almost there!"

Natsu sweatdrops, "Finally."

When Natsu parks his car in front of the mansion, a man parked the car for us. I gaze at the humongous mansion in front of me. It was three stories big and it had huge rectangular windows that revealed people dancing on the second floor. The first floor seemed to be the game room, since there were pool tables and people drunk. The third floor windows reveal the main room where I could see a scarlet haired woman—Erza yelling at a shirtless man—Gray.

Natsu offers me his arched arm and I hook my right onto his left. We walk in and I could see people pissed drunk and already hungover. Natsu and I walk along with Mira and Laxus, but everyone eyed us.

Natsu whispered into my ear, "Don't let anyone get near you. You came with me and I don't want no one touching you irresponsibly."

I arch an eyebrow, "You don't trust me?"

He shakes his head and whispers, "I don't trust _him_."

 _Sting._

I could see him in the corner with a cup in his hands. He was looking at us and Natsu was glaring. We walked up the stairs that lead us to the second floor where the ballroom was. I could make out everyone with long poofy gowns and I was the only one with a small frilly dress. I blush and look at Natsu.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks, Levy should be coming in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1" Natsu says and I could hear someone yell my name from afar.

"LU-CHAN!" Natsu and I laugh and I make my way to Levy. I could see a tiny bump on her stomach which was actually really cute.

"Hiya Levy-chan! Thank you for the dress and Natsu's tux." I smile at the blue haired woman in front of me. She was wearing a carribean blue dress that reached down her feet.

"It was no problem, Lu-chan. I wanted you and Natsu to have the sexiest clothes at this party, which quite frankly was a success since everyone is literally eye raping you. Your breasts aren't even showing that much so that was a good thing, but your butt is a different story." She says and points at the back of my dress.

I had to agree with her this time. The back side of the dress reveals my whole back and covers down to my lower back. "I know but it's a beautiful shade of red."

"I got it because Erza said Natsu likes red." Levy reassured. She smiles, "He's possessive when it comes to you, ya know."

"He is?" I question.

"You're denser than a rock, of course you wouldn't notice that." Levy says as she face palms herself. "I called yesterday asking if I could talk to you but Natsu said that you replaced me with him." Levy shows a fake tear coming down her face.

On cue, Natsu comes towards us and wraps his hand around my waist. "Levy."

Levy looks at Natsu and glares, "Natsu." She looks at me and back at Natsu, "You hurt her and I swear to god I will cut your balls off."

Natsu sweatdrops, "That isn't necessary. Besides, I heard Gajeel walking in."

Levy instantly ran downstairs to look for Gajeel. Natsu and I laugh at Levy. I still remember the day I met Levy.

 _"Hey blueberry! That was the last copy of Dragon Soul!" Little Lucy says as she sees the blue haired girl grab the last copy of New York's Bestseller: Dragon Soul._

 _The petite bluenette responded coldly, "Just read the author's second book, Lightning Advantage."_

 _Lucy clenched her fist and she spat, "I had that on hold! Give it to me!"_

 _The Librarian observed the two twelve girls fighting for a book so she walked over, "Why don't you both read it together?"_

 _The two girls looked at each other and smiled at the idea. "I'm Levy McGarden." The blue haired girl said._

 _"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde replied. The two girls skipped towards a desk to read the book together._

 _"Don't forget to read Ms. Trinidad's new book, A Demonic Touch! I bought two copies." The Librarian yelled out. The two girls ran to get the new books and check them out. After that encounter, Levy and Lucy became friends because of that strong connection they had towards books._

I smile at my memory, but it was interrupted when I heard Natsu growl. I look at him and I could see that he was glaring at the blonde man and dark haired man that was walking towards us.

"Natsu, I didn't think you'd come—or you Ms. Heartfilia." Sting said observing Natsu and then me.

"Lucy, it's you again!" The black haired man said in all black. Rogue.

"Oh, hello. Wait, you know Sting?" I ask with an arch eyebrow.

Rogue smiles, "He's my stepbrother."

Sting smirked at Natsu, "Dragneel, can I have this dance with Ms. Heartfilia?"

Natsu growled, "She's not a Heartfilia anymore."

I look at the two males in front of me and sigh. "Natsu calm down. Sting, stop."

Natsu calms down and he clears his throat, "Lucy, do you want to dance with Sting?"

I look at him and look at Sting. But, something was off . . . especially with Natsu. I shrug, "Just one song and I'm done."

Sting offered me his hand and I took it. He walked me towards the dance floor and he held one my hands and wrapped his left hand around my waist. "Try something and I'll kick you into oblivion." I say coldly.

Sting chuckles, "Of course, Lucy."

As we dance, I could make out Natsu staring at us but I appreciate the way he looks out for me. But, what I don't get is, why does he care about me that much, if we barely met four days ago? As Sting twirls me around, my frilly dress encircles when I twirl. I look up at the ceiling and question my mom hoping she hears me. _Why does Natsu care so much?_ I bump into something hard and realize that person intertwined their arms around my waist and hugged me close.

"I think that's enough for now, Sting." Natsu says. My ear is directly on top of Natsu's heart and I could hear it beating— _quickly._

"Since when have you been in charge pretty boy?" Sting protested. Natsu suddenly hugged me tighter and held me in his arms possessively. Why is acting this way? Why am I so important to him, if we just met?

Natsu retorted, "Sting, that's enough. I'm serious."

Sting smirked at Natsu, "You're just acting all protective because you bought her as if she was a mere slave."

Natsu responded with a growl, "That's not true! I took her away from you. I never meant to drag her into anything! I never wanted Lucy to suffer under you! I've seen you do it to one company heiress, I'm not letting you take my Luce. I grew up a fucked up life because of my stupid mother and I'm not letting you take Lucy away from me like what her parents did when we were younger!"

My eyes widen, "What?"

Sting begins to laugh, "You never told her! Hah! This whole relationship that you two have is filled with secrets, mate. Lucy, you don't remember Natsu because your father never wanted you to marry him since he was just a street rat."

I look at Natsu and I could see him sweat dropping. I look at Sting, "You may be right Sting. But that doesn't mean that we could fix it. If it's filled with secrets, than so be it. We'll reveal them one day when we're both comfortable. I may not remember Natsu, but that doesn't mean he can help me. I'm not going to let people ruin this for me or for Natsu. He's gone through enough. I think he deserves a happy ending." I pause and look at Natsu, "Let's go home."

He nods and we walk to Mira and apologize. We decided to celebrate her birthday on Sunday, two days from now. Natsu and I head out and I could see Sting clenching his fists. I grab Natsu's wrist and I drag him to the entrance of Vermillion Mansion. We ask for Natsu's car back and we hop in, but we stay still.

Could it really be possible that I knew Natsu way before? Is that the reason why he formed an alliance with Jude— _so he could be with me?_

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I've held secrets from you that were meant to be shared, but I just don't want to scare you away. I never meant for any of this to happen." Natsu says clenching his fists.

I extend my left hand and held his right hand. "Then please start from the beginning."

Natsu chuckles softly. "This is how it began."

 ** _(Normal POV—Flashback)_**

 _Natsu and Happy were wandering around looking for a park. Makarov had barely adopted them three months ago, and they were looking for a park to play in. Makarov was currently speaking to a man that was the boss of Fairy Tail Corporations, but the boys thought it was boring so they decided to head to the park. As Natsu carried the blue feline, they finally made their way at the entrance of Hargeon Park—which was in fact a huge distance from Magnolia. Natsu put the cat down and ran towards the dragon slide that was displayed for the kids to play in. That is until Natsu heard someone crying._

 _He looked down at the blue cat that was following him, "Are you crying Happy?" Happy responded with a meow, and Natsu took it as a 'no'._

 _He heard loud sobbing so Natsu decided to follow it. He ran away from the dragon slide and ran around the perimeter of the playground. The sobs got louder as he got closer to a small hideout under the stairs to climb up the slide. He crouched down and crawled his way through the small hole and went through a red tunnel. The sobs got louder and finally, it revealed a blonde little girl that was the age of four? Natsu had barely turned eight two months ago, maybe she was older?_

 _The pinkette got near the blonde little girl and he sat next to her. "Are you okay?"_

 _The blonde with red irritated eyes looked at the pink haired boy in front of her, and she responded to his question. "My daddy left me at the park 'cause he said I wasn't his daughter no more. My mommy saw what my daddy told me, but she never came to get me."_

 _The pink haired boy called out to Happy and the blue cat ran in and walked to the blonde. "How long have you been here?"_

 _The blonde looked at him and she started crying again, "They left yesterday and I've slept here throughout the night."_

 _Natsu's eyes widened at the blonde, "You were sleeping here in the cold?"_

 _The blonde shook her head, "An old lady that sleeps here in the night let me borrow her blanket and before she left at dawn she needed the blanket back, so I had to give it back."_

 _Natsu looked at Happy and back the blonde who was now petting Happy. "Do you need somewhere to sleep in? I could ask Gramps if he could take you in with us."_

 _The little girl began to sob even more, "No, I want to go home! I want to be with my mommy, but she doesn't love me either."_

 _Natsu hugged the blonde and he asked, "How do you know that?"_

 _The blonde responded, "She told me."_

 _Natsu began to shed tears, "My dad left me too. He left because he needed to do something, but my mom never wanted me. She gave my me to my dad and she left the next day. He left me by myself five months ago, but Gramps found me. He'd love to take care of you."_

 _The blonde looked at the pinkette, "You think so?"_

 _Happy meowed and both kids laughed._

 _Natsu reached his hand over to the blonde, "My name's Natsu Dragneel and I'm eight. That blue cat is named Happy. I found him the night my dad left me."_

 _Lucy smiled at Natsu and she took his hand and shook it, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm five years old."_

 _The pinkette helped the blonde come out of her little hideout and they both traveled together all the way to Magnolia. Natsu and Lucy got to know each other and they both fought during the journey to Magnolia, but a friendship blossomed between them. Lucy forgot everything about her parents and everything left back in Hargeon—because the only thing she worried about was the pink haired boy named Natsu and his blue companion, Happy._

 _When they arrived in Hargeon, they found Makarov and Natsu explained everything to the short old man, and he agreed on keeping Lucy. Two months past and Makarov was about to turn in the adoption papers. Both children had gotten along and Makarov made papers for the future that were now submitted. He had decided to make Natsu and Lucy the heirs of his company when they came to the right age. He knew that love will eventually blossom for the two kids. He was about to turn in the adoption papers, until he saw a banner._

 ** _Lucy Heartfilia_**

 ** _Age: 5 Height: 2 ft 9 in_**

 ** _Blonde hair, brown eyes_**

 ** _Please return her to us, Jude and Layla Heartfilia._**

 ** _(xxx) xxx-xxxx_**

 ** _Reward: 100,000,000 jewels_**

 _Makarov decided to do the right thing and return Lucy to her parents, but it wasn't because of the reward, but because he loved his child and he wanted to do the one thing that was best for her._

 _When Makarov told Natsu the news, he protested many times but he decided to agree—with one condition. Makarov drove the two children towards Hargeon and they met with Jude and Layla. When Lucy saw her parents, hatred grew inside of her._

 _"Gramps, why'd you bring me to these people! They don't want me!" The blonde yelled as tears bursted._

 _Natsu held onto Lucy's hands and he smiled softly, letting his tears escape. "Luce, your dad and Gramps made a deal. We would give you back to them because they're your parents, I never wanted you to leave but it's for the best. Gramps told your dad that we'd return you back to him if he allowed you to come visit us and allow me to visit you." Natsu paused and he hugged Lucy in tight possessive hug. He kissed her forehead and he spoke again, "Promise me you'll remember me and you won't forget anything. I'll be back soon. I'll always protect you Luce, I promise."_

 _After Makarov and Natsu said their goodbyes to Lucy, Jude took out his checkbook but Makarov smacked it off his hands, "We didn't return her for the money, we returned your daughter because that was the right thing to do. I don't want your money Mr. Heartfilia, all I want from you is to let Natsu visit Lucy when he wants to. Next time, you should watch what you tell Lucy, because the next time you hurt her, she'll never forgive you or her mother."_

 _With that Natsu looked at the blonde thirty-year old man. "Take care of Lucy for me, old man. I'll come back and I'm going to sweep her off her feet. The next time you see me as an adult, is on Lucy's wedding day—her wedding with me." The pinkette grinned and the blonde male couldn't help but smile at the eight year old's comment._

 _Years past, and Natsu kept his promise. He would visit Lucy three times each month and now Natsu was fifteen and Lucy was twelve. They headed to the summer festival that was held in Magnolia, so Lucy's parents allowed her to go with Natsu. Natsu had a crush on little Lucy, and Lucy had a crush on the pinkette. They would hang out much more then they use to; Lucy would do anything just to hang out with Natsu._

 _Until, the day of Natsu's sixteenth birthday, Lucy had an accident that involved a certain white haired girl— **but Natsu still doesn't know who was the cause of Lucy's accident until present day.** The white haired girl, Lisanna, was jealous that Natsu had a crush on Lucy, so when Lucy was about to climb down the stairs and head to Natsu's little party in the living room—from heading to the bathroom. She pushed little Lucy off the second floor of Natsu's home causing her to fall off the balcony. She had bashed her skull, broken her arm and dislocated her ankle, but she survived. That is until the twelve year old lost her memory of Natsu and what happened in the past. The only thing she remembered was her mother and her father._

 _Natsu tried to help Lucy remember him, Makarov, and Happy; but all Lucy did was ignore him or cry calling him a names that broke Natsu's feelings. Two months after Natsu found out about the accident, he decided to call off the deal with Jude. He couldn't force her to remember anything and it made his heart break even more. He had lost his important childhood friend and the only person he truly loved. Until that day, Natsu changed. He turned into a man who never wanted love, and all he could do is wait . . . hoping he'd encounter the blonde that he saved a long time ago._

 **(Back To Present Day—Lucy's POV)**

After Natsu explained the whole story of our encounter as kids, tears fell down. Natsu continued, "I waited for you Luce. I couldn't accept the fact that you were gone, so I waited. So the truth is, when I went to your dad's bargaining, it was because I heard that he was going to sell you. I kept records on you Luce. I never stopped looking for you. So that night, I took the opportunity and went to the event. I wasn't going to let anyone take you away from me . . . not a second time. So as much as it sounds bad, I bought you so we could be together once again. I'm sorry Luce if you don't remember but I remember everything. That important thing that they stole, was a picture of you and all the locations I had put away. I know every single tragedy, every job, and every school you went to. It may sound stalkerish, but I wanted you back and I couldn't lose you just like that. That's why I always apologize to you or thank you more than I'm supposed to, because I'm scared of losing you. I knew you way before I knew Lisanna so, even if you stayed with Gramps when we were younger, we would've gotten married either way. I'm so—"

I interrupt him by kissing his cheek. I smile and let the tears fall, "Thank you Natsu. As much as I want to remember, I appreciate everything you've done. It made me understand why you're always possessive with it comes to me and I really love that about you."

Natsu cups his hands around my cheeks and wipes the tears away with his thumb, "I love you Luce."

I tear up even more. "I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't say it back."

Natsu leans in closer, our lips about to touch, "Yeah you will . . . later on."

I lean in closer, closing the space and let our lips touch gently and Natsu kisses me passionately holding onto my back. His lips were so warm and passionate—but something wasn't right. My head starts to hurt and I pull away from the kiss and hold my head. "Sorry Natsu, it's just—my head hurts."

Natsu smiles softly and hugs me close to him, "It's alright Luce, let's go home."

Everything hits me with just one hit. All the memories I had as a child, all the memories where my parents treated me like garbage and all the memories with a pinkette, Happy, and Makarov came rushing through my head. "N-Natsu . . ."

Natsu looks at me before he turns on the engine, "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I r-remember." Was the only thing I manage to say and my eyes slip away and close.

The last thing I heard was Natsu yell, _"LUCY!"_

 _ **A/N: Here's chapter 7! Oh and the titles I used in this chapter aren't real stories—yet. They're actually my novels that I plan to publish when I'm older so please don't steal my titles. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! I was literally crying as I wrote this chapter. Anywho, please review and I'll see ya next time! Sorry I made Lisanna and Sting be such dicks and assholes, but that's just a way to entice the story. Thanks!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Lucy's Past Part 1**_

 _ **~Lucy Heartfilia92003**_


	8. Lucy's Past Part I

**Chapter 8: Lucy's Past Part I**

 _(Normal POV)_

 _The one thing Lucy Heartfilia hated about her life as a child, was her parents. Everyday, Layla and Jude would fill their young daughter's head with insults and lies. They'd treat their only child as if she was garbage and as if she was worth nothing to them. That's because they never wanted Lucy. Lucy was called a mistake by her father. Her mother never approved of Lucy as her own daughter._

 _Jude and Layla met at a bargaining event in Hargeon. Their parents were bargaining their siblings but Layla and Jude had escaped together and ran away. Layla fell in love with the man who ran away from their future fate. And, they were glad that they escaped together. One year later, Jude Heartfilia found a job as a businessman and after his co-worker decided to boost his spot up, he became CEO of Hargeon Corporations. As Jude's ideas began to take over the company, they eventually made him head boss of the company and he renamed it as the Heartfilia Konzern._

 _He began to become greedy, but not as much as he was present day. Layla had became pregnant two years after they had met. Jude wasn't ready but they stuck together all the way. But, Layla had a miscarriage after she fell in the shower at Twenty-nine weeks. Layla was devastated and became depressed. With the death of her first child, she lost hope and Jude blamed Layla for everything. As seven years past, they never meant to conceive a child . . . but unfortunately, they did, and Layla didn't want to have an abortion._

 _After the child was born, Jude never approved of it—nor did Layla. They decided to keep the baby but they never raised her as their own. Layla and Jude gave the baby girl to one of the servants to look after. But as the first months went by, Layla decided to see how her child was doing. She held the baby in her arms and named her Lucy—but when the child smiled to Layla, she immediately gave the child back to the maids and ran off._

 _Jude never saw his child until the small blonde turned four._

 _"Daddy! I made you something!" The small blonde—Lucy, said gleaming into her father's office._

 _The twenty-nine year old blonde looked at the child and groaned in annoyance, "Lucy please get out of my office. I'm working."_

 _Lucy smiled brightly and she left her father a chocolate muffin she had made on his desk. "I made you a muffin daddy!"_

 _Jude stood up from his chair and slammed his fists onto the desk. He barked at the four year old, "Are you an idiot?! Get out of my office, you stupid brat! I don't want your stupid muffin and I don't want to see your disgraceful face! Leave!"_

 _Lucy began to shed tears and ran out of her father's office. "I hate you and mommy!" The small blonde ran to the garden outside of their mansion and found her mother in a pink gown picking some flowers._

 _Layla looked behind her and saw her daughter with red eyes and tears streaming down her face. She asked her daughter, "Lucy, what's wrong?"_

 _Lucy looked at her mother and she got angry. "Stop being like that! Stop pretending you love me. I know you and daddy doesn't like me and it makes me sad that you both think I'm trash. I love you mommy."_

 _Layla's eye twitched at the last four words. She gritted her teeth in anger at the young girl. "I never loved you Lucy. You brought me pain. I should've given you away when I had the chance. Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me Lucy!"_

 _Lucy's eyes poured even more at her mother's words. "You aren't and will never be my mother!" With that, Little Lucy ran away from the mansion and ran off to the library in Hargeon. Her aunt, Anna Heartfilia, was there. She was the only one who loved Lucy as her very own. During the first months of Lucy's birth, Anna had visited her sister, and saw that Lucy was crying all by herself with no one looking out for her. Anna had taken her in, until Jude had complaints about caring for her._

 _Lucy ran to the entrance of her aunt's library and she saw the long haired blonde look at her in worry, "Lucy? What's the matter?"_

 _Lucy looked at her aunt and she cried harder, "Mommy—I mean Layla and Jude told me they never loved me."_

 _Anna looked at her niece in grief. She decided to take Lucy out that day and to remind her to not let them bring her down. "Lucy, I'm going to tell you something."_

 _Lucy looked at her aunt and she smiled, "What is it, auntie?"_

 _Anna began to tear up and she stroked Lucy's hair back, "I'm afraid I'm leaving Fiore. I have to leave because of work." Lucy looked at Anna and tears were ready to leave, "But, I'll come to visit. Promise me, that you won't let Jude or Layla push you down. Ignore their rude and stupid comments. Just keep striving forward for your goals. Keep reading, make friends, and live your life to the fullest. And when you reach the age, promise me you'll leave your parents. Promise me, Lucy."_

 _Lucy stopped herself from crying, "I won't cry anymore. I promise."_

 _Anna hugged Lucy and she wiped her own tears, "Don't be ashamed of crying. Crying isn't a weakness. It's a sign that you've been strong for too long."_

 _Lucy smiled and hugged her aunt._

 _She had met Natsu but she forgot who that pink haired boy was._

 _Years past and Lucy kept her aunt's promise. She had ignored her parents hateful comments and did what Anna asked her. She had grew up as an independent individual and met all these different kinds of people. Of course, Lucy had to suffer with holding in her tears but she stayed strong. Every year, the comments from her father had gotten worse. Even after the accident of losing her memories Jude and Layla tried to create good memories, but they couldn't bare to share good memories with her—at least Jude didn't. After Lucy's accident, Layla changed completely and treated Lucy as a daughter. Jude, in other words, treated them both like garbage, but they both stayed strong._

 _Lucy grew up to be that mature adult she had promised Anna, but Anna didn't keep her promise. Anna never visited just like she promised . . . that is until Lucy learned that Anna was murdered by Fiore's famous gang member the day she came to visit._

 _It saddened Lucy, but no tears fell._

 _College years came for the blonde and she strived and tried her best every single time. She kept Anna's promise and she kept her own promise. But even if her past memories were lost, they were only filled with horrible memories from her father. When her father sold Lucy off to marriage, she packed her bags the night before she met the man. She left her mother a letter and just like that, she was gone. She headed towards Magnolia where there was an even better university for her. She finished her last years at Magnolia University and up until this day she lived in Magnolia for three years. She was seventeen when she ran away but she still sent letters to her mother. After her University years ended, she applied for Fairy Tail Corporations, leading her to present day._

 _But then again, who said that her years of living with no past memories, didn't taunt her? Lucy was strong . . . but when it came to her dreams they were a different story._

 ** _A/N: Chapter 8 is up. I know short chapter, but I'm in testing right now, so I typed as fast as I could so I could go back to studying. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks!_**

 ** _Next Chapter: Lucy's Past Part II_**

 ** _~Lucy Heartfilia92003_**


	9. Lucy's Past Part II

**Chapter 9: Lucy's Past Part II**

 **Note:** _Italic_ = **Memories**

 _(Normal POV)_

 _Every single night after Lucy's accident, she had dreams that taunted her. She was frustrated and confused on the moving patterns going on through her head. Every night for one whole year, she'd dream of a pink haired little boy. Each dream showed one piece of her past and one piece of the pink haired boy. Lucy would cry herself to sleep every night because of frustration. She had told her mother about the dreams but the only answer she gave her was:_

 _"Dreams aren't real. That pink boy or whatever isn't real! Get over it, Lucy." Layla said rudely to her twelve year old daughter._

 _Lucy had gone to school the next day looking for dreamology books, but came across her mother's favorite author. She saw the book named "A Demon's Touch" and had a picture of a demon talon coaxing a woman's neck, which had two bite marks printed on her smooth neck. She put the book back and she kept observing the other books. Lucy was in sixth grade and she began to read high school books, but at times she came across intriguing books and other times . . . well they were rated. She came across the second book from the author's series and read the title, "Nigrum Firo". She decided to check out the first two books in the series but when she was about to remove the author's first book out of the shelf, a petite, blue haired girl removed it. Lucy huffed but decided to wait patiently for the blue haired girl to finish reading it._

 _She headed to the other shelf where the same author's different series were revealed. She then saw a book that got her attention. Oh she wasn't going to let no one take this one. She looked at the book that she carefully removed from the bookshelf and saw a dragon printed in the background and a man that had dragon eyes. She read the title and squealed. "Dragon Soul"._

 _The blonde ran towards her backpack to fetch for her school identification and left the book where she found it. When she returned she found the blue haired girl with the book in her hands and added it to her pile of books. Lucy was furious._

 _"Hey blueberry! That was the last copy of Dragon Soul!" Little Lucy says as she saw the blue haired girl grab the last copy of the New York's Bestseller: Dragon Soul._

 _The petite bluenette responded coldly, "Just read the author's second book, Lightning Advantage."_

 _Lucy clenched her fist and she spat, "I had that on hold! Give it to me!"_

 _The Librarian observed the two twelve year old girls fighting for a book so she walked over, "Why don't you both read it together?"_

 _The two girls looked at each other and smiled at the idea. "I'm Levy McGarden." The blue haired girl said._

 _"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde replied. The two girls skipped towards a desk to read the book together._

 _"Don't forget to read Ms. Trinidad's new book, A Demon's Touch! I bought two copies." The Librarian yelled out. The two girls ran to get the new books and check them out. After that encounter, Levy and Lucy became friends because of that strong connection they had towards books._

 _Lucy had made a friend and ever since that day, she had forgotten about the dreams, her parents comments, and the pink haired boy. That is until the dreams returned, but this time the boy was speaking to her. "Luce! Please try to remember! I need you in my life! I can't live without you!"_

 _Lucy didn't know what to do but all she did was stand there in her dream world. She looked at the male. He was a teenager that had pink spiky hair and green eyes. He was good-looking, she'd give him that, but she didn't know who or what he was._

 _She responded to the man, "I don't know you, sir."_

 _The pink male groaned in frustration, "I'm sorry! Whatever happened in the accident was all my fault! I don't know how you fell off the balcony but please try to remember me!"_

 _The blonde ran towards him and extended her hand and the pink haired male did the same. Their fingertips brushed each other and before they managed to hold each other's hand, Lucy bolted from her dream, waking up. She had told Levy what had occurred, but Lucy decided to forget every single dream and trap them inside a box. The blonde couldn't think correctly by the same voice that she dreamt of each night. Each message taunting her._

 _"Whatever happened in the accident was all my fault! I don't know how you fell off the balcony but please try to remember me!" The voice echoed through her head. She couldn't think clearly . . . but after she went into psychology everything disappeared. She blocked the male out of her dreams and everything went back to normal._

 _Her thoughts were always the same when it came to the word normal: What is normal?_

 _The blonde had grew up with her thoughts haunting her creating each and every dream with unusual symbols and future remarks. But she decided to forget everything before she headed off to college._

 _Lucy's head spiraled around as if it was a tornado. Everything matched up with her present memories and with her past memories. She pieced everything together and she saw the truth reveal itself in front of her_.

 _(Lucy's POV-Present Time)_

I slowly open my eyes and flutter them open. I could see darkness still but as the blur revealed a pink pluff, I instantly recognize who it is.

"Natsu . . ." I say weakly. Natsu's head arose and his eyes were red? There were still tears that streamed down his cheeks and he was hugging my waist into a tight grasp.

"Lucy! You're okay! Oh thank Mavis that you're fine." Natsu remarks hugging me tighter. His abnormal body heat felt so welcoming and so warm, I wanted to stay like this forever. I, Lucy Heartfilia, was indeed in love with Natsu when I was younger. I knew who he was, and he helped me run away from my parents as a child. Makarov had let me in as his child but he returned me to my parents. He never liked my father because of his selfishness and his greediness. They had made conditions with my father that if they were to return me, I'd have the right to visit them or them to visit me. My childhood was filled with the same pink haired male who bought me from the bargaining event, the same male who allowed me to be working in Fairy Tail, the very same male that loved me, and the same male that I loved back.

I was in love with Natsu. He was the person who rescued me, and I pushed him aside all these years. Lisanna was the cause of my loss of memories and she was the cause of everything Natsu went through. She tried to replace me with herself.

"N-Natsu. I knew you since I was five! You were there for me and Makarov wanted to adopt me and I had an accident.." Tears were falling, but why?

"Shh." Natsu said and hugged me closer to him. He kissed my forehead, "I tried getting ahold of you in your dreams as a child, but you blocked me out. I tried to get you to remember me, but nothing worked. I'm sorry Luce! I'm sorry you had to suffer on your own, I'm sorry for everything I've missed in your life!"

I sobbed into Natsu's arms. He apologized for everything and I haven't done anything but cry. I promised Auntie Anna that I'd stay strong, but I'm not! I cried when my mother died, and I almost cried when Natsu gave me the pendant and when Sting told me about my parents. "Natsu, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot about you! I'm sorry I ignored you! And most importantly, I'm sorry I never told I liked you as a child!"

Natsu sat still and his face softened. He lifted my chin and he wiped away my tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry I never told you that I liked you as well. I always dreamt, as a child, that I'd marry you, and well this one time I had a dream that you had thirty-three babies that looked like Happy." He paused and he looked at me, "No. I didn't like you Luce."

"You d-didn't?" My eyes widened, I had just made a fool of myself.

"I loved you. Correction: I still love you." Natsu said and gently closed the distance that was between us. He gently kissed me and I kissed him back. This whole time that I didn't felt a thing for Natsu, wasn't because I didn't like him that way. It was because . . . I was missing my memories. I was missing him in my memories.

I pull away from the kiss inhaling for air and I looked at Natsu. He didn't know who had pushed me off the balcony, but I couldn't tell him. He was angry with Lisanna already, I didn't want to cause anymore trouble. I blush instantly at what Natsu said earlier, "Y-You had dreams of us being together?"

A tint of red was shown on Natsu's cheeks. He grinned nervously, "I mean I was fourteen and well, I was very cocky back then. I wanted to live with you and that night of the accident, I was going to tell you," His grin disappeared and he faced me and smiled weakly, "that I liked you and that I wanted you to be my girlfriend, but you forgot about me. You called me a perverted bastard the night I went to visit you."

I looked at Natsu and I smiled, "The important part is that I'm with you right now."

Natsu was about to kiss me again, but he backed away and he spoke, "What happened in your modeling job?"

I sighed the second he brought it up. The only one who knew of the incident was Levy, but she was probably busy with Gajeel. "I was almost raped."

Natsu's eyes widened and a vein was popping out of his forehead. His voice came out raspy and cold, "How? Who?"

"It was an old college boyfriend I had. When I was modeling in college, I had a boyfriend who was well known because of his photo shots. Anyways, it's kind of weird to talk about my exes but when I was doing a photoshoot with him, he went overboard and started touching me pervertedly. Of course, I pressed charges but he was still doing photo shoots, so I decided to take a step back and apply for an even better job."

Natsu interrupted me with a grin glued to his face, "Fairy Tail Corporations. You wanted to be a CEO, so you started as an assistant." I nodded.

"I had my secrets as well. Five years after your accident, I decided to try to keep my mind off of you. I had given up the fact that you'd return, so I tried to move on. I would go to bars and get drunk and well—you can figure out the rest." Natsu said averting his eyes from me.

I knew what he meant. He would pick up girls and have a one-night-stand. I had a voice that was ready to judge him, but Natsu had gone through so much. And what's in the past, stays in the past. It is what it is and there's nothing I or him can do to change it. I smile softly, "I'm glad you formed an alliance with the Heartfilia Konzern. What's in the past, stays there. I have no right to judge you, and well . . . it still doesn't change the way I see you."

Natsu looked up at me with sparkling eyes, "What do you see in me?"

I smiled softly and responded with the lowest voice I could manage to speak in, "I see the man who rescued me. As you said earlier, you're like the dragon that saved the princess. You rescued me Natsu, and for that I have to thank you."

Natsu smiled as well, "Those aren't the exact words I said, but I'll take it. Thanks Luce."

With that Natsu decided that we should head home. We were both tired up and we both had a long week, especially with the memories and the marriage work. As we head home, I look out the window, and remember all my memories I've had with Natsu. From the first name I called him—Fire butt—to the first day I knew I liked him were the best of my memories. But my eyes looked down as I remembered Lisanna.

 _"Lucy! You stupid piece of fat shit, you took him away from me! He told me he had a crush on you and that he loved you! He kept going on and on about having lovey dovey shit with you! I hate you for getting to know Natsu! And for that you have to pay the price!" Lisanna yelled at me as a child. I had just walked out of the bathroom and there she is yelling at me._

 _"Whatever I did, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" I yelled. I was frightened because she called me all these names and she had a pocket knife in her hands. But no tears fell._

 _"Come closer to me and I'll cut you, bitch." Lisanna barked. She had lead me inside of Natsu's bedroom. I saw the balcony door widely open and when I reached the edge of the railing, I stopped before I tripped—but that didn't stop Lisanna. She hissed, "This is the price you pay for taking Natsu from me." Then she pushed me with all her force off the the balcony. Everything about Natsu flashed quickly. Could that be the possibility of why I forgot about Natsu? Because, I kept thinking about him when I fell?_

We had arrived at Natsu's condo and we both entered as quick as we could. Then I realized, I didn't have any clothes here. I groaned and Happy appeared—prouncing around the apartment. I smiled gently. I helped Natsu raise his cat but it was only for one year and then I had my accident. I decided to feed Happy and stay watching him. All those years that I wasn't there for him, they were all replaced with Lisanna.

 _Lisanna_.

That was the only name that I'm worried about. I couldn't think correctly with her around. I wasn't going to tell Natsu, so I'm just going to visit Mira tomorrow morning. I gently slid my back against the kitchen counter and slid myself down until I sat on the floor. I pulled my knees up and hugged them. Then I forgot that I was wearing a dress. I quickly put my legs down and started thinking. How was I going to tell Natsu about Lisanna? Most importantly, I wonder if I still like Natsu—Maybe.

Natsu rushed to the kitchen in some trousers and a black v-neck shirt. "Luce, here try these on. I forgot to bring your stuff over here this morning." Natsu said rubbing his neck nervously. I smiled and took the clothes from his hand.

"Thanks Natsu," I looked at the clothes he had out for me. It was a black shirt and some black boxers. My eyes averted his gaze . . . . Great . .

I headed to the bathroom and changed out of the dress and into Natsu's clothes. I looked at the mirror and the clothes fit a little baggy, but it'll do.

I headed outside the room and walked into the living room barefoot. I saw Natsu and Happy on the couch watching some TV and I decided to join. But the second I placed my tooshie onto the soft cushion of the couch, Natsu yelled, "Let's play a game, Luce!"

I laughed at his sudden outburst. He was still the childish boy from before. "What game, Natsu?"

Natsu smirked, "What are the Odds!?"

My eyes widened. I remember when girls in high school would play that, I never liked the game since those girls always lead to doing stupid and disgusting things. "Alright, you first. Natsu, what are the odds that you kiss Happy right on the lips?"

Natsu gawked. "What are we? Children? That's not how you play 'What Are The Odds?' as an adult, Luce. The Odds have to be funny and childish, I agree on that. But there has to be a price."

"Oh?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You know what . . . nevermind. You remind me of Erza." Natsu said averting eye contact. I smile.

"On five."

"1.."

"2.."

"3.."

"4.."

"5.."

I look into Natsu's eyes and I remember that his favorite number was three. Let's just hope he chooses three.

 **A/N: That's chapter 9! I mean, if this is going to be a story, at least add some humor, right? Anywho, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Next Chapter: That One Phone Call**_

 **~Lucy Heartfilia92003**


End file.
